My idol
by SakuraHime13190
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is taking a break from her idol life and wants to be a normal girl teenager...but what happens if her father accidentally transfers her to an all boy's school? What will happen if five guys fall helplessly in love with her? I don't own ccs
1. Just hair?

As the crowd begged for, yet another, encore, Sakura knew she had to head home for the day after tomorrow shall be the day she has dreaded yet looked forward to, her school life. Sakura Kinomoto, a pop singing sensation, is going to take a break from idol life and go back to being a normal teenager. As Sakura stared fondly at the fans outside her limousine window, she found a thread of warm liquid trickling down her blush covered cheek.

"I see that even the monster has feelings." A smug voice entered her ears, Sakura glared at her twenty-four year old brother. He was wearing a red shirt and a black short-sleeved coat complete with casual jeans. He has chocolate brown eyes with hints of playfulness and affection for the sixteen-year-old girl seated next to him. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly before stomping on his foot.

"I am not a monster and be glad I am not wearing heels tonight, Touya nii-sama!" Sakura stated as Touya winced at the thought of Sakura stomping his foot with heels (ouch :p). As soon as Sakura's limousine pulled to a halt, Sakura raced into the four-storey mansion and into her room. As soon as Sakura finished changing and bathing, she climbed into bed after she bid Kero, her guardian of the sakura cards, goodnight.

The next day, Tomoyo came over to Sakura's mansion as Sakura requested and was almost near to tears when Sakura asked her to cut her elbow-length auburn hair into a boyish style.

"Never! I will never EVER cut your lovely hair!" Tomoyo screamed, almost causing her friend to go deaf.

"Ugh, calm down Tomoyo! I'll turn deaf one day if you keep shouting in my ear like that!" Sakura groaned rubbing her ringing ears. Kero was busy wolfing down the chocolate cookies Tomoyo brought for him so when Tomoyo screamed he almost choked himself to death. After three glasses of milk, Kero finally managed to swallow the cookie and Tomoyo finally agreed to cut Sakura's hair on the condition that she grows it back.

"I really don't know what the fuss all about, it's just hair." Kero mumbled to Tomoyo only to earn a glare from her, causing him to sweat drop.

"Just hair?" Tomoyo's voice was dangerously soft as she repeated the two words Kero just mentioned. "JUST HAIR? This isn't just any hair we're talking about! This is the hair of the world's one and only cardcaptor, and you're saying it's JUST HAIR?" Tomoyo shrieked, causing Kero to hide in his drawer room.

After calming Tomoyo down, Tomoyo proceeded to cut Sakura's hair. Tomoyo took a step back to admire her work. Sakura's hair has been transformed back to how it used to look six years ago except without the two long bangs that used to stick out like a sore thumb. Her hair was more messy and straight, Tomoyo goes all starry-eyed and insists she videotape her every move.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sweat drops when Tomoyo seem to produce a video camera out of nowhere "Where did that video camera come from?" Tomoyo just smiled and said it's a secret.

The next day, Sakura changed into the school uniform, which consisted of a black coat with a crest on the left side of her chest (she is wearing a vest that makes her chest flat), a white shirt and a navy blue tie complete with navy blue pants. After changing and having a good breakfast made by her father, Sakura rode her brother's old bike to school. Apparently, Fujitaka (Sakura's father), accidentally sent Sakura to an all boy's school (That's why Tomoyo has to cut her hair and she has to wear boys clothing).


	2. A rematch

"HOEEEE! I'm late!" Sakura screamed as she pedaled at the speed of light, she had helped an old woman cross the road, gave milk to an abandoned kitten and bought ice cream for a boy whose ice cream got accidentally knocked over. "Grrr…why does that stupid high school have to be so far from my house?" Sakura growled and pedaled faster when she saw Arcadia (I have no idea of the meaning) High school coming into view.

Sakura cycled so fast she did not see a huge rock in front of her and obviously, she tripped over the rock but unlike many other cyclists, was a cheerleader with great flexibilities. She was the cheerleader captain for four years straight and she was the reason Tomoeda elementary school won many cheerleader awards. So instead of falling and earning a broken limb, Sakura did a triple back flip and landed on her feet perfectly with her arms stretched out forming the letter 'T' with her body.

"Geh! I have no time to be doing this!" Sakura realized as she caught the bike with one hand and locked it just before the bell rang. "No way!" Sakura screamed as she dashed into the school building, little did she know a pair of intense amber eyes were watching her. Thanks to Sakura's speed (one meter per minute), she arrived at her class with seconds to spare. "My *pants* name is *pants* Kinomoto *pants* Saku-I mean Sasuke." Sakura panted, after she almost broke the door in half.

Mr. Terenda raised an eyebrow in question and opened his mouth to speak when Sakura interrupted him "And, yes I am Kinomoto Sakura's brother, so can you please introduce me so I can get this over with?" Usually Sakura rarely and I mean rarely, snaps but today was an exception since she was very impatient. After a proper introduction, Mr. Terenda seated Sakura with a boy named Yamashita Akio. Sakura immediately started to take notes and ignored the snickers coming from the class.

After school, Sakura was unlocking her bike when a voice called her. "Oi! New guy!" The voice was calling Sakura and she knew it but chose to ignore it since she has no obligations, whatsoever, to make friends. After unlocking her bike, Sakura hopped on it and headed for the gate, only to be stopped by five boys. Sakura shook her head as one of the boys launched an attack on her only to fail miserably. She took a fighting stance as she thought "Dad's gonna kill me for getting into a fight on my first day of school."

"Heh, is this how the school greets their newcomers?" Sakura smirked as she wiped a thread of blood away from her mouth and spit out some blood before straightening her uniform. She took her bike and rode home leaving five unconscious boys on the ground. "Nii-sama! I'm home!" Sakura called as she entered the mansion.

"Oh! Welcome home, monster!" Touya grinned peeking out from the kitchen only to find an unconscious Sakura on the living room floor. "Sakura!" Touya screamed as he lifted Sakura and proceeded to shake her until she opened her eyes, which she did not. "Wait till I find out who did this to her, they'll pay ten folds!" Touya growled as he took Sakura back to her room

The next day, Sakura decided to skateboard to school despite the protests of her brother. In the end, she was early by ten minutes so she decided to take a nap under the Sakura trees. She slept peacefully only to be woken up by the voice that called her yesterday, Sakura groggily opened her eyes and saw a boy with messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakura growled, irritated that someone awoke her from her slumber. The stranger just smirked and stood unmoving.

"I want a rematch to yesterday's fight, only at skateboarding." The stranger confidently smiled, causing Sakura to groan at the word 'rematch'. Then, curiosity got the better of her and Sakura found herself asking for the stranger's name.

"What's your name? I don't feel comfortable battling a stranger." Sakura stated simply. The stranger looked a bit surprised at the sudden change in Sakura and smirked while he muttered "Li Syaoron."


	3. Expert skateboarder

Sakura decided to go to the music room after school before the skateboarding rematch. She took her violin with her so she could practice for Tomoyo's concert the next day. Murakami Hiroshi decided to follow Sakura and called Yukimura Keita to accompany him. When they ended up following her into the music room, they both had a puzzled look on their faces "Isn't he going to practice skateboarding?" Their expressions seem to say. Sakura felt their presence but decided not to call out to them.

Sakura then took out her violin and started to play Kanon as a warm-up. It was lovely and heart-warming, even though it was just a warm-up. After a brief warm-up, Sakura finally asked the two boys to show themselves. Hiroshi has raven black hair with sapphire blue eyes while Keita has silky blue hair and red eyes. Sakura stared at the two boys for a while before she smiled.

She played a lovely song for them, you see, Sakura knew it was their birthday today as she is the mistress of the sakura cards. Sakura was granted a new power and that is to sense auras, actually, Yue gave this power to her after sacrificing a sixth of his power. Sakura then ended the performance with a "happy birthday" and left. Hiroshi and Keita stared at one another with bewilderment plastered on their faces.

"How…" Hiroshi started only to be interrupted by Syaoron barging into the room. "What are the two of you standing there for? Come on! The rematch is about to start!" Syaoron hissed angrily as he dragged Hiroshi and Keita out of the music room.

Sakura sighed as she saw five boys at the ramp and had to resist the urge to punch the pillar next to her. "*sigh* let's get this over with so I can go home?" Sakura whined as she threw her satchel down on the ground next to her. Syaoron smirked and snapped his fingers. A boy about the same height as Sakura came up with a navy blue skateboard at hand, he walked towards the ramp and did a backside air and a Danish wheelie when he reached the top.

Sakura walked towards the stairs near the ramp and took a deep breath before she darkslided down the railings and using the disaster technique went back into the ramp and did a backside grab while doing a backflip and landing perfectly on her skateboard (I am not sure if that's possible to achieve). Syaoron gawked at the skateboarding expert who has just accomplished the impossible and yet dismissed it as if it was nothing. Sakura, who had taken a gulp of water, wiped the excess water under her lower lip using the back of her hand and smirked causing the boys to blush without knowing why.

Sakura picked up her satchel and turned to leave when someone called her name urgently before a very hard object hit her on the back head. Unlike other people who would always black out, Sakura kept her consciousness and elbowed the attacker before kneeing him in the groin. After a few more punches and kicks, Sakura finally defeated the attacker and gave a victorious grin before dropping to her knees.

"Argh…he just had to come back when I am at my weakest…" Sakura mumbled as Syaoron and the others approached her, Syaoron raised an eyebrow in confusion while Kentaro called the police. Suddenly, a girl from Avalon high school appeared out of nowhere and yelled "Saku- I mean Sasuke!" The girl crouched down beside Sakura and Sakura gave her a very weak smile and murmured "Yo, Tomoyo…" Tomoyo called Touya and after a few minutes, the police and Touya appeared.

"Sakura!" Touya yelled as he saw his little sister in the arms of a boy. Touya rushed to his sister's side and pushed Syaoron away from her. Sakura smiled weakly and said "Not Sakura but Sasuke, Touya anii-ki." Sakura whispered as blood slid down her porcelain face. After Touya pushed Syaoron away from his sister, the ambulance arrived and Sakura was rushed to the hospital.


	4. He smells nice

"Nnn…" Sakura mumbled as she stirred from her slumber, her vision was blurry but she could make out two familiar heads. "Touya…? To…moyo?" Sakura murmured as she tried to sit up. The rustle of the bed sheets seems to be more than enough for Touya to wake up from his nap.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Touya exclaimed, causing Tomoyo to wake up. Sakura smiled as her vision cleared and she scanned the room before her smile faded and was replaced by a look of horror.

"T…Touya nii-sama? W…why...a…ar...e we in a…h...Ho…spital?" Sakura choked on the last word. The last time she had been in a hospital was when she was six and that was when she was almost killed. Sakura shivered at the thought of the killer's face and had to swallow her saliva many times to prevent herself from vomiting. Touya put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and gave her a tight hug, comforting her.

"Don't worry, that bastard that tried to kill you won't be out of prison for another twenty years." Touya whispered stroking Sakura's messy auburn hair and calming her down. Sakura clung onto her brother's jacket as she silently cried in his arms about how her innocence was almost taken away from her, ten years ago.

Syaoron and his gang waited impatiently for Tomoyo and Touya to come out. Ten minutes later, Touya and Tomoyo emerged from the room and Touya, reluctantly, let the five boys into Sakura's ward. Sakura was seated upright and she grinned at her next batch of visitors, causing them to blush unknowingly. Sakura chatted with them for a few minutes before the dominatory master came in and Syaoron and his friends excused themselves.

"Sasuke-san, I am pleased to inform you that your request to stay in the dominatory has been accepted however there were no empty rooms available, so the staff of Arcadia High school decided to place you in Li Syaoron, Murakami Hiroshi, Nakaruma Makoto, Fujisaki Kentaro and Yukimura Keita's room temporarily until the seniors graduate this year, is that alright with you?" Sakura took a minute for the information to sink in before she nodded.

The next day, Sakura packed what she needed and moved into Syaoron and his gang's room. After unpacking and storing her stuff, Sakura decided to take a nap outside since it was lovely weather. Sakura quietly hummed the chorus of 'Dive to world' by Cherry blossom, her idols. She settled under the cherry blossom three and continued humming 'Dive to world' before she fell asleep.

Two hours later, Sakura awoke feeling very re-energized when she saw Syaoron with his arms wrapped around her waist, Hiroshi clinging onto her left arm, Keita clinging on her left arm; Makoto was sleeping next to Sakura and was holding onto her left hand while Kentaro wrapped himself around her right leg.

Sakura head butted Makoto and caused him to wake up, howling in pain. Sakura smirked and pinched Hiroshi before he awoke rubbing his sore arm. Hiroshi then helped Sakura and woke up Keita by whispering, "Keita, your girlfriend's here!" as soon as those words left his lips, Keita sprang up shouting "Where? WHERE?" Kentaro awoke from the noise Keita was making before Sakura had a chance to hit him.

Syaoron, however, remained asleep despite the racket the boys were making. "Déjà vu…" Sakura muttered under her breath, she curled her hand into a fist and hit Syaoron on the head, six times. Syaoron groaned in pain and finally awoke; Sakura glared and sarcastically asked, "Sleep well?" Syaoron suddenly realized the position he was in and immediately released her and jumped up.

"Thanks, a little longer and I would have died from lack of air." Sakura hissed sarcastically and rose to her feet. Syaoron watch as she disappeared around a corner before muttering to himself "He smells nice…like a girl?" Hiroshi caught the look on Syaoron's face and smiled; it's not everyday the Li-clan's next heir gets confused.

"I think Sasuke is a girl..." Keita concluded when Syaoron told his friends about how 'Sasuke' smells like a girl. Syaoron, Makoto, Kentaro and Hiroshi stared wide eyed at Keita who smiled at them not knowing what he just said.


	5. Are you satisfied now?

"Hmm…I still have some time left, I think I'll head to the music room to practice…" Sakura decided, it was a Saturday and since she was staying at the dorms, she couldn't go out until noon. She headed for the music room when she sensed five auras following her. They don't feel hostile, in fact they feel…curious? Sakura shrugged and entered the music room; she reached into her pocket and took out a disc. The stereo, in the music room, was on so all Sakura had to do was to insert the disc and the music would play.

As Sakura sang to her hearts content, the five boys gaped at the lovely voice Sakura has. "Y'know, his voice reminds me of…Kinomoto Sakura …" Hiroshi trailed off as the song ended and Sakura turned around to glare at them.

"You had better keep my identity a secret or believe me; you will regret being born into this world!" Sakura threatened, much to Syaoron's surprise. Syaoron half-expected Sakura to beg him to keep her identity a secret, but then again, we are talking about a girl who kept her consciousness despite being hit by a wooden pole and beat up five of the best fighters in the Li-clan including him.

With that said Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down before holding out her pinky. She smiled as she said "Pinky promise?" (Yes, she is still very innocent XD) Syaoron stared, blankly, at the pinky for a while before he hooked his pinky around her pinky, blushing slightly. Satisfied, Sakura took her disc before returning to the dorms, leaving five blushing boys in the room.

Monday arrived sooner than Sakura expected it to and Sakura took her usual seat in Homeroom and Mr. Terenda announced the time for the school cultural festival has begun. What shocked Sakura the most was when Mr. Terenda announced that Kinomoto Sakura has accepted a request sent by the school to sing at the school festival.

After school, Sakura repeatedly hit her head on the wall, literally, earning weird stares from Syaoron and his friends.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kentaro asked when Sakura finally stopped. She glared at Kentaro and continued hitting her head on the wall. Makoto sweatdropped as Sakura's head started to bruise (usually a person would have started bruising after six hits but Sakura had hit her head so many times Makoto lost count.).

"Grrr…" Sakura muttered as she resumed to hitting her head on the wall. Hiroshi grabbed Sakura by the collar and used all his strength to pull Sakura away from the wall. With the help of Syaoron and Makoto, they managed to pry Sakura away from the wall, which has a huge dent on it.

Kero came out from his hiding place when he heard Sakura approaching only to find five guys with her. "Gah!" Kero exclaimed and desperately went into teddy bear mode. The five guys sweatdropped and looked questioningly at Sakura who avoided eye contact and was whistling 'dive to world'.

After a whole lot of explaining, Makoto asked a question. "Can you demonstrate your magic?" The other boys looked at her eagerly as she sighed and reached into her shirt to bring out a wand shaped pendant on a bronze chain.

"The key that holds the power of the stars," chanted Sakura with her eyes shut, the magic circle appears beneath Sakura's feet "Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert," Sakura opened her eyes "Release!" a staff with a star in a ring with tiny wings sprouting on both sides of the ring appeared. "There, happy now?" Sakura growled.

Makoto shook his head and said "Summon a card and then I'll be satisfied…" Sakura growled in annoyance and selected 'The Float' card. Sakura placed a pencil in front of her before she drew a deep breath and threw the card in the air, which stayed suspended in midair turning in clockwise direction at top speed.

"Lift this piece of stationary!" Sakura commanded as she lifted her staff and yelled "Float!" a bubble seem to surround the pencil and lift it until it was about the height of Sakura's waist. It stayed there until Sakura held out her hand and the pencil dropped onto her palm. "Now are you satisfied?" Sakura smirked at the awed faces of Syaoron and his gang.


	6. A day out

"So. Now you know two of my darkest secrets, one is that in actual fact I am a girl and that I am the mistress of the Sakura cards…" Sakura summarized to the clueless boys who nodded their heads. "Okay, my real name is Kinomoto Sakura…" The five boy's jaws dropped.

"Yes, I am the singer, Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura stated simply as if being the most famous person on earth did not really matter. Syaoron was starting to introduce his friends when Sakura interrupted. "Kentaro, Hiroshi, Makoto and Keita…" Sakura stated, pointing to the boy once his name was mentioned. Sakura smirked at the faces of Syaoron and his friends. "Well, that's enough for today, I'm gonna go to town tomorrow so do you mind if you accompany me?" Sakura asked the boys, who hesitantly nodded, causing her to smile.

Sakura wore a pink sundress with baby blue sandals that has been laced up the way ballet toe shoes were laced (I apologize for any grammar mistakes ). Sakura was also wearing a white hair band with ribbons trailing at the end of the hair band. Syaoron, Makoto, Keita, Hiroshi and Kentaro blushed as they saw how cute she looked despite her short hair. Kentaro was wearing a white, short-sleeved hoodie over a red T-shirt and beige bermudas that stopped short just before his knees complete with back sandals. Makoto was wearing a white singlet with a silver chain hooked around his neck, complete with a black wrist band and army-print bermudas with beige sandals. Keita was wearing a black T-shirt with red lining on his sleeves and hem, blue shorts and navy blue flip flops complete the look. Hiroshi was dressed in a white polo shirt with brown bermudas and a pair of black flip flops. Syaoron was dressed in a black shirt covered by a red, short sleeved coat with black checkers and white bermudas and yellow sandals.

Sakura gave them a smile as she dragged them into the town, literally. Sakura stopped at a small sweets store and dragged the boys inside, she ordered a strawberry parfait. Syaoron ordered soda (he doesn't like sweet stuff), Makoto ordered a chocolate mousse, Keita ordered a taiyaki (Strangely, it was on the menu), Hiroshi ordered a dango set and Kentaro requested for green tea. After the snack, Sakura dragged Syaoron and the others into an arcade, much to the boys surprise and relief. "Um...not to offend you or anything but don't girs usually go to town to shop or do makeovers and stuff?" Kentaro asked, curiously.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion and replied "Does an ordinary girl beat up five guys alone? Or share a room with five guys without hesitation?" Kentaro pondered for a bit before giving Sakura a smirk and said "You've got a point." Sakura grinned before heading for a car racing machine, dragging Keita with her. After Sakura beat Keita's high score over and over again, Sakura and Syaoron went towards the 'Jubeat' machine and again Sakura beat Syaoron's high score. After a few more games, Sakura declared that they were going to the beach since it was a lovely day.

Sakura hummed 'Lacrimosa' (sung by Kalafina if you readers are curious about the song which I doubt you are) as she took of her sandals and felt the waves wash up on her feet. Keita joined her and, accidentally, splashed the cool water onto Syaoron, causing him to chase Keita around the beach five times before Keita finally surrendered, by then, Sakura was on the sand laughing her head off. Sakura accidentally stepped on a person's foot as she tried to walk backwards like Keita and it was just her luck that she stepped on a gangster's foot. "Well well, what do we have here?" The gangster firmly grasped Sakura on the arm "Five boys accompanying a young lady? My my, this won't do... How about the five of you go to the arcade or something and I'll entertain your girl friend for ya'!" Sakura's bangs shadowed her eyes, the five boys stood there and waited for the colorful vocabulary to come exploding from Sakura's mouth.

"Hm...Why are the five of you still her-?" The gangster never got to finish his sentence as Sakura has kneed him in the groin and punched him in his stomach. Sakura's bangs still covered her eyes but it lightened slightly, showing forest green orbs that showed the emotion, anger. Sakura gave a sarcastic smile while cracking her knuckles, loudly.

"Insulting my strength is enough, but insulting my friends, oh you are so dead!" Sakura exclaimed as she beat up the gangster. Sakura stopped eventually when the gangster was pleading for her to stop and it took up alot of energy for her to beat up a guy twice her size. "Let's go..." Sakura mumbled as she left the guy on the sand to limp back where he came from. She turned to leave but not before getting pinned to the ground by a girl with black hair. "SAKURAAA!" the girl sqealed. "T...tomoyo?" Sakura stammered, "Why didn't you tell me about your concert? Let me design your costume again!" Tomoyo screamed.


	7. A new enemy

The cultural festival

Sakura: No.

Tomoyo; aw, c'mon pwease? (Puppy dog eyes)

Sakura: NO! No way am I wearing that!

Tomoyo: Pwetty pwease with a cheewy on top?

Sakura:…oh fine!

Tomoyo: Yay!

Sakura was in the dressing room and Syaoron, Hiroshi, Keita, Makoto and Kentaro were waiting outside as Tomoyo begged Sakura to put on her outfit. "I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing your crazy costumes." Sakura grumbled as she put on the dress; it was a spaghetti strap, baby pink dress that stops dead before her knees. The dress has three layers, one of which is almost transparent with glitter on it, making it look puffy, a flamingo pink sash around the waist, ended with a huge ribbon behind her, the tails trailing behind her, making Sakura look angelic and innocent (Which she is XD) She was wearing white heels with knee-length socks and an auburn wig, making her look like she did not even cut her hair at all. As a hair ornament, Tomoyo placed a tiny Tiara on her head, and white gloves that went up to her elbows.

Syaoron's POV 

"Syaoron-kun!" I heard my name being called and I looked up to see an auburn haired girl with sparkling emerald green eyes running towards me. She was dressed in a princess-like dress and to top things off, she was wearing a Tiara! Who in the world wears a tiara in broad daylight? The girl approached me and gave, me and my friends, a very cute smile, Makoto blushed and so did Kentaro. "Hi, guys!" She said cheerily, in a rather high-pitched voice.

Hiroshi asked the girl her name and for a moment, confusion was plastered on her face. Then, she curled her right hand into a fist and…punched Hiroshi. I recognize that punch anywhere it was Sasuke's signature punch, the one she used to punch the gangster at the beach (see previous chapter). Hiroshi rubbed his left cheek, growling "Was that really necessary?" Sasuke/ Sakura smiled and nodded. Suddenly, an announcement was made and a male voice spoke through the mike "Oi, monster, get your butt down at the hall now, your performance is starting." Sasuke/ Sakura's bangs covered her eyes as she sped to the hall, why did I get a feeling someone's gonna get hurt?

Normal POV

"Touya nii-sama?" Sakura smirked evilly as Touya slowly backed away from the sixteen year-old and hid behind his boyfriend (I dunno about you guys but I think Yukito and Touya make a great pair), Yukito. Sakura smiled gently before she greeted Yukito, then, without warning Yukito turned into Yue. "HOEEE?" Sakura exclaimed, obviously surprised at Yue's sudden appearance. Yue raised an eyebrow in question "Mis-Sakura shouldn't you be used to my sudden appearances by now?" Yue's voice was calm and smooth like it always was except with a little hint of worry. "What happened?" Sakura asked Yue, as she sensed the worry in Yue's voice. Yue opened his mouth to speak only to close it again, hesitating to tell his mistress the problem. Sakura sighed as she heard the MC announce her name, "We'll talk later, okay?" Sakura gave Yue a small smile before walking onto the stage.

After the performance, almost the entire school asked for her autograph before Touya managed to chase them away. Yue waited for his mistress at the back of the school, who eventually came but was very out of breath and dressed in boys clothing. A white, button-up shirt covered by a navy blue vest and completed with casual jeans and baby blue sneakers. "So what's the problem that makes, even you, worried?" Sakura smirked as she caught her breath.

"A...new...enemy shall be arriving..." Yue hesitantly replied, Sakura's smirk disappeared and her emerald orbs widened. "When...?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth, Yue flinched as he saw how angry his mistress was, "Can't blame her though, she lost someone precious the last time an enemy attacked." Yue thought before he replied "Soon..., very soon..." Sakura just nodded and ran towards the dominatory. "Damn it..." Sakura cursed as she leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. She held her head in her hands as she quietly sobbed.


	8. Singing

Six years ago

"HOEEE!" Sakura cried as 'The Arrow' shot multiple arrows at her and it was getting more accurate by the second! Sakura dodged and thanked her lucky stars that she was wearing her rollerblades. She had summoned the shield card but she knew it would not last long so she was trying to buy some time for her to summon 'The Windy'. That was when 'The Arrow' stopped shooting arrows for a moment and that was all Sakura needed.

She quickly summoned 'The Windy' card and captured 'The Arrow'. "Phew, that was a close call…" Sakura murmured as she tucked her Sakura cards away in her pink pajama pocket (Yes, it was in the middle of the night when 'The Arrow' attacked Sakura XD), she couldn't understand what was going on, first her own card, a Sakura card no less, turned evil and attacked her. Now, weird situations pop up when she least expected them to, like the time her bird-head like staff turned into a staff with a star in the middle of a ring with tiny wings sprouting on both sides of the wings when she was in a spiral of water!

"SAKURA!" Kero shrieked when the barrier around the penguin park vanished, Yue followed the anxious Sun guardian beast into the park after making sure nobody was around. Sakura gave Kero a bright smile and gave him a hug to assure the lion-like beast that she was all right. Kero was in his true form, a lion-like creature with white wings in the tiniest shade of pink around his neck was a collar of some sort, it covered his furry chest (Somehow, I feel kind of weird saying that) and has engravings and three red orbs on it.

The next day

"Ehh? A catastrophe occurred and I wasn't there to film it?" Tomoyo exclaimed, Sakura sweatdropped and an animatedly fell down. "Next time, next time, you will definitely call me, right? So I'll be there to film it and give you a costume, right?" Tomoyo took Sakura's hand in hers and went all starry eyed.

"Ah, but you might get hurt." Sakura pointed out before Tomoyo shook her head "Hoee?"

"No, I won't get hurt because I know Sakura-chan will protect me when the time comes…" Tomoyo said with a smile before adding, "Besides, I feel so lucky being able to film the one and only card captor in this world, protect this town with all her might!" causing Sakura to sweat drop again.

After school

"Mum! I'm home!" Sakura cried as she entered the Two storey Terrance house, when no reply came Sakura started to get worried and Sakura went into the kitchen where her mother was usually found. Instead, Sakura found herself staring at a fresh corpse of her mother. It was clear that someone had repeatedly stabbed her in the stomach with a sharp object, Sakura's eyes widened in horror before she let out an ear-piercing shriek. Touya chose to come home at the moment Sakura shrieked. Touya rushed into the kitchen and found his little sister seated on the floor next to his mother's corpse. He hurriedly called the police and his boyfriend, Yukito/ Yue.

After calling Yukito and the police, Touya picked up his little sister from the floor, he saw that Sakura's eyes lost their shine and cheerfulness resulting an empty pair of forest green orbs. When Yukito arrived, he was shocked to see a pair of forest green eyes void of any emotions instead of a pair of emerald green eyes filled to the brim with tears, he pulled Sakura into a hug causing her to look up "Yuki..to-san?" Sakura murmured before a rush of emotions filled her eyes. She cried like a baby in Yukito's arms that fateful day.

Sakura took up singing as a hobby and found out she was very good at it, much to Tomoyo's delight. She auditioned at the age of twelve and got through without fail, by fifteen she was the most well-known singer in all of Asia. Sakura had to juggle between school life, a cardcaptor's duty and an idol life. She was the only singer in Asia that has ever reached the goal of becoming the most famous singer at the tender age of fifteen.


	9. Jet black eyes

Six years ago (after Sakura's mother died)

A ten year-old Sakura was rollerblading home as she always does when two pairs of hands reached out from the deserted alleyway. Sakura tried to scream but was covered by a drugged handkerchief forcing her to black out. Sakura felt herself slowly losing consciousness and the last thing that she thought of was her father and brother. She felt herself being hoisted up into a vehicle of some sort but her eyelids were too heavy so she allowed herself to be hoisted up into the vehicle.

When Sakura, finally, opened her eyelids, she found herself in an abandoned hospital. She tried to sit up but found her wrists and legs tied, to the metal table she was on, with silver chains. Sakura heard the door creak open and a man probably in his late twenties strolled into the room. Sakura squinted to get a better look of the kidnapper and saw that he was wearing a red checkered, short-sleeved coat with a white T-shirt inside and jeans with tears in them, showing fractions of his limbs (Okay that sounds wrong 0_0). He has a head of orangey-red hair and bloodshot eyes.

"I know those eyes…"Sakura thought as she felt the man stare at her "Seiichiro?" Sakura asked innocently as she stared back at her ex-boyfriend. She had loved him but he broke her heart repeatedly so Sakura broke up with him. The man smirked and sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "W…what do you want from me?" Sakura nervously asked as she saw Seiichiro's eyes were thirsting for blood, her blood.

"Why, that's simple, darling, I want you!" Seiichiro glowered. "You see, you're always so cheerful, innocent and sweet to everybody. It makes me sick, so now, I am going to take that little innocence away from you and keep the magic of the Sakura cards for myself!" Seiichiro grabbed a carving knife that was placed on a small table next to Sakura and sunk it deep into her stomach. Then, Sakura realized that Seiichiro was the one that killed her mother, Sakura let out a scream in pain and Touya burst into the room Sakura was in.

"Sakura!" Touya shouted as he saw his sister strapped to the metal table like a prisoner. Seiichi glared at Touya who immediately lunged at him. Touya won the fight and beat Seiichiro to a pulp, the police arrived and arrested Seiichi for murder and attempted murder (O-ho weird combination). Touya broke the chains with a sharp rock and Sakura was immediately rushed to the hospital. Just when the surgeons thought, there was no hope of reviving Sakura, a mysterious man appeared and healed Sakura's wound. However, the scar in Sakura's heart could never be healed, the day Seiichiro tried to kill her was the day her innocence was almost taken away from her.

End of Sakura's past

Sakura awoke and found herself in her room in the boy's dominatory, Sakura glanced at the alarm clock, and the red neon letters said'5:15 am'. Sakura had to surpass the urge to destroy the alarm clock and went to change out of her wrinkled uniform. Sakura took a quick shower and changed into a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. She puts on her rollerblades and heads to Penguin Park, the park where most of the clow cards creates trouble for her. She sat on the swings reminiscing the past as she silently sang a lullaby that her mother taught her to sing when she was five.

"Mama, I…miss you," Sakura whispered to no one in particular, "Why…? Why did you leave us?" Sakura was on the brink of tears when a calm and somewhat curious entered her ears.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura looked up to see a pair of jet black eyes, staring worriedly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kentaro" Sakura dried her tears quickly before looking up to smile at him.


	10. Penguin park

Kentaro raised an eyebrow in question and said, "Then, why do you look like you were crying?" he gestured at Sakura's red eyes. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes but she put on a brave front and held the tears back, before she stood up and gave Kentaro a warm smile as she asked him to take a walk with her. Kentaro hesitantly followed Sakura out of Penguin Park and walked beside her as she slowly rollerbladed along the river (A/N: I have no idea if that was a river or canal), Kentaro stared at Sakura for a bit and opened his mouth about a centimeter tall before quickly closing them again and resuming to stare at her like she was some kind of rare species before he slowly looked away.

"If you have something to say then, please, speak up..." Sakura sighed, as she saw Kentaro's look of confusion. "I can read minds, so can you please tell me what you were going to say?" Sakura explained, earning another stare from Kentaro before he spoke.

"This question had been on my mind since we found out you're a girl," Kentaro swallowed before continuing, "why did you transfer to an all boys school? Your father could've withdrawn the application right?" Sakura was a little taken back from Kentaro's questions but smiled and proceeded to answer the questions anyway.

"First, my father was really busy with his work so when he transfered me into Arcadia high school, I didn't protest although I knew it was an all boys school," Sakura continued, "second, I wanted to have a fresh start since the last time I enrolled in an all girls school, I was always chased around by fangirls, even though I changed my looks." Sakura smirked at Kentaro's face as he tried to digest the information that has been fed to him. "So, I figured if I was the complete opposite of 'Kinomoto Sakura' no one would bother me anymore...I mean what are the chances of finding a _female_ idol in an all boys school?" Sakura concluded, pulling the hood up, as Kentaro calculated the chances.

"_Very_ slim..." Kentaro murmured, pushing up his blue spectacles with his middle and index finger, as Sakura smiled happily, enjoying the spring sun. Sakura suddenly spotted a cute shop and curiously skated towards it, Kentaro following close behind. When Sakura went in and found out it was a girl's hobby shop, she immediately started to look around. Sakura stared at a knitting kit, that was on the top shelf, and remembered her mother, she smiled as she remembered the fond memories. She reached for the knitting kit and stood on her tiptoes, in her rollerblades, before losing her balance, Sakura clenched her eyes tight as she waited for the painful impact on her head. Kentaro, who was right beside her when she lost her balance, instinctively grabbed Sakura by putting an arm around her shoulder, preventing her to fall. Sakura opened her eyes and flushed when she saw what Kentaro was doing.

Kentaro gave her a mischievous smirk before he pulled Sakura to her feet. He reached up and gave her the knitting kit which Sakura gratefully accepted and paid for it almost immediately. After buying some colorful yarn and an embroidery knit, Sakura and Kentaro decided to head back to the dorms after they went to have dinner. Sakura decided on ramen while Kentaro suggested on Chinese cuisine, they had to argue about it for six minutes before they finally decided to have Chinese cuisine. Sakura gave a contented yawn as they exited the Chinese restaurant, causing Kentaro to yawn as well (A/N: I just read a book about yawning and found it to be contagious).

When they finally arrived at the dorms, Kentaro decided to take a bath before going to bed, Sakura stared at her alarm clock and the red neon letters said '8:30pm,' she decided to go to bed at nine so she took out the knitting kit and started attempting to knit a green (A/N: I like green, third favorite color) muffler. Ten minutes past and Kentaro came out from the shower to see an asleep Sakura on the bed with a twenty-four centimeters green muffler by her side (A/N: She knits fast O_O), Kentaro sighed as he puts on a white T-shirt with black track pants before he proceeded to wake Sakura up for her shower.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Kentaro gently shook her shoulder causing Sakura to groan before mumbling something that seemed to be like "Five more minutes..." Kentaro growled inwardly before he shook Sakura harder causing her to wake up, head-butting him in the process. Sakura apologized to Kentaro who dismissed it with a wave, before she showered, Sakura bathed fast and three minutes later, she came out dressed in a white singlet and beige shorts that stopped short below her knees. She went to bed after apologizing to Kentaro again and promising him to buy him a book as an apology (A/N: Yes, Kentaro is the type that reads books).


	11. A dark past

"I am REALLY sorry!" Sakura bowed repeatedly to Kentaro who has had a chin injury, Kentaro chuckled at this and made Sakura tilt her head to one side with a confused look on her face, making her look absolutely innocent. Kentaro stopped chuckling after five minutes, and decided that if he was going to stop Sakura from apologizing, he would have to name a condition for Sakura to make up for his injured chin (A/N:See previous chapter). He ran a hand through his jet black hair and tried to think of what he really wanted that time, his eyes wandered around the dorms for a while before they fell on his collection of books in a huge bookcase and gave him a great idea.

"You want to make up for my injury, right?" Kentaro asked, earning an eager nod from Sakura. "Well then, I hope you don't mind getting me a new series for me," he gestured at the empty compartment below his filled ones. Sakura thought for a moment before smiling and nodding, indicating that she was willing to accept the condition. Kentaro gave her a small smile before ruffling her hair and standing up to go for a walk. "Oh, one more thing, chose any books for me except for fantasy, horror and mystery." Kentaro stated, causing Sakura to nod again.

Sakura went to a nearby bookstore after getting dressed in a white hoodie with a red shirt on the inside and beige bermudas. "Hmm... anything but fantasy, horror or mystery..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she entered the deserted bookstore. She scanned the shelves before spotting a good book. It was called 'The five people you meet in heaven' and it was a six books series (A/N: I couldn't really think of anything so I just picked the book I was reading and made it into a series although it is not XP). She flipped through the pages before she decided to get the book.

After buying the first three books of the series, Sakura proceeded back to the dorms and ended up bumping into Keita who was on grocery shopping. "Owww..." Keita groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which hit the pavement, really hard. Sakura had the same reaction as she had hit her head on the mailbox. "Ah, Sasuke! Are you alright?" Keita asked worriedly, Sakura gave him a warm smile before nodding, a warm thread of blood red liquid said otherwise. "Stop lying!" Keita screamed as Sakura thanked her lucky stars that no one was around to witness a boy fussing about another boy. Keita then did something that Sakura thought he was too innocent to do, he picked her up, bridal style!

Sakura blushed five wonderful shades of crimson as they walked through the, soon crowded, streets of the town. "Put me down this instant!" Sakura hissed into Keita's ear while attempting to cover her face with the books, to no such success. Keita smirked at her, causing her heart to skip a beat, Sakura was tempted to hit him right there and then but she decided to do this when arrived at the clinic so he could get immediate medical attention when she was done with him. She wasn't always this rough, she started acting like this since she was nine when Seiichiro betrayed her trust and cheated on her, with a girl with thick lips no less (A/N: trying to lighten the mood... -.-)!

Sakura was known to be the kindest girl that ever lived in Tomoeda, for example, if somebody does something wrong to her she would forgive the person in the bat of an eyelid. Seiichiro was a new transfer student, Sakura had a tiny crush on him despite the ten years difference. She asked him out, he agreed. He cheated on her, she forgave him. Seiichiro was the type of guy who took things for granted, Sakura was the type of girl who pretended not to know anything about her boyfriend cheating on her.

One day, Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she called him out, broke up with him and moved to Tokyo. A year past, Sakura returned to Tomoeda and she had changed completely. She wasn't weak anymore, she was a first dan holder in Judo. She was still as kind and sweet as ever but she never dated again, she was afraid her heart would get broken again.

Seiichiro had tried to harm her a few weeks after she came back from Tokyo, although she was still in love with him, she couldn't bear the thought of him breaking her heart again. Tomoyo stayed with her through thick and thin, when Seiichiro was arrested and Sakura broke down in tears, Tomoyo was the one to comfort her and tell her that Seiichiro doesn't deserve her tears. When Sakura decided to audition to be an idol, Tomoyo was the one who encouraged her.

Sakura had a slight concusion and Keita has a few broken bones (A/N: Yes, Sakura meant it when she said Keita would need immediate medical attention when she's done with him.) and a bruise at the back of his head.


	12. Girlfriend for a day

"Grr..."Sakura murmured as she walked out of the clinic with a tight bandage around her head, "Stupid mailbox, stupid Keita, stupid everything!" Sakura cursed as she stormed back to the dorms. She slammed the door shut before she placed the books on Kentaro's bunk bed, Sakura decided to head for the park, since it was still early, after changing. She decided to dress like a girl so Sakura wore a white blouse which has frills on the sleeves and the hem of the shirt complete with a pink skirt with a white line running around the hem of the skirt. Sakura decided to wear white flats since she wasn't a big fan of heels, after grabbing a small pouch to put her Sakura cards in, Sakura went out for a walk.

Sakura hummed happily as she skipped down the road leading to Tomoeda, she was planning to surprise Tomoyo with a visit. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall backwards but the person Sakura bumped into grabbed her wrist preventing her from falling. "God must hate me..." Sakura thought sarcastically as she jumped to her feet and proceeded to thank and apologize to the person she bumped into when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Hiroshi?" Sakura gasped as the bump had taken the air out of her, Hiroshi was dressed in a white dress shirt covered by a navy blue vest with a silver chain attached to a button and the pocketwatch attached to it was tucked away in a pocket on the left side of the vest, dark blue trousers hid his athletic legs and black polished shoes adorned his feet.

Hiroshi grinned and replied "Just the girl I wanted to see!" Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, Hiroshi was looking for her? Must be something so important that it would make this playboy desparate enough to ask her for help. "Be my girlfriend for a day, please!" Hiroshi clapped his hands together like he was praying and bent down his head. Sakura cocked her head to one side, pure confusion plastered her face, making her look like a lost puppy. "Hoee?" was the only thing Sakura could say that time before Hiroshi picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to wherever he was heading to.

"Geez, is today 'carry a girl, bridal style,' day? I forgot to look at my calender..." Sakura sarcastically asked, earning an amused grin from Hiroshi. When they arrived at the destination, Sakura's jaw almost dropped. Hiroshi and her were in front of a huge Edo-era-like mansion, Sakura wasn't exactly surprised but she wasn't exactly calm either. Sure, she had been to mansions like these but she never would have thought one of her 'friends' would live in one of these mansions.

"Hey, Sakura? I have a question for you..."Hiroshi waved his hand in front of Sakura's face, breaking her train of thoughts. "Why do you always beat people up?" Sakura smirked, it was a really easy question.

"Because my sensei told me to train when and wherever I can," Sakura replied, proudly, "I have to live up to my reputation as a first dan holder!" Hiroshi sweatdropped, women, never understand them and never will. He proceeded to ring the doorbell, causing Sakura to snap out of her daydream and straighten out her outfit.

"Hiroshi-sama! Your fiancee is in the waiting room! Please hurry and bring your girlfriend with you," Sakura blushed ten shades of red when she heard the butler (A/N: Kero gave her a gift to read minds so please don't ask me questions regarding this ) say the word 'girlfriend'. Hiroshi grabbed Sakura by the hand and gave a smile that seemed to say 'Trust me!', Sakura returned the smile with an uneasy one.

"Oh yeah, before you go in, wear this!" Hiroshi placed an auburn wig on Sakura's head, the tips were so long that they almost touched the floor. Sakura wasn't really surprised, in fact, she expected Hiroshi to do something like this, it was only a matter of time. Sakura and Hiroshi took a deep breath before Hiroshi opened the sliding door to reveal a petite girl sitting in the middle of the room. The girl had long light violet hair and she was dressed in a baby blue shirt dress with a white sash that ended in a ribbon on the left side of the dress. What surprised Sakura the most was that she had a pair of eyes in the colors of the rainbow. She was seated like a proper japanese woman with her feet folded neatly as she waited patiently for a fiance to arrive.

"Hikari?" Hiroshi called, claiming the girl's attention. Hikari turned around, a slight tinge of pink could be seen on her porcelain like face, and smiled at Hiroshi, barely acknowledging the presence of a certain emerald-eyed girl. Sakura cleared her throat, determined to get her presence acknowledged. Hikari's smile disappeared as a frown appeared on her face. "Hiroshi? Who is this miserable excuse of a girl?" Hikari, somewhat evilly, asked, making Sakura feel slightly uncomfortable with her.


	13. First enemy

Sakura forced herself to smile despite her instant dislike to the seemingly innocent Hikari. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kinomoto Sakura..." Sakura did not even get to finish what she was saying before she was splashed by a cup of cool green tea (A/N: I didn't want Sakura's face to be scarred).

"Whatever your name is, I don't care, just don't let me catch you with my Hiroshi ever again!" Hikari screeched, Hiroshi was taken aback by what Hikari had said and done. He had never seen this side of her before, Hiroshi then went to help Sakura clean her outfit. Sakura's bangs shadowed her eyes and Hikari smirked triumphly, thinking that she has won but she never expected Sakura to do this.

Sakura's bangs lightened slightly showing forest green orbs instead of emerald orbs as she charged towards Hikari and gave her a hard slap on the cheek. Hikari was shocked, never had anyone hurt her physically, Sakura was the first, of all the girlfriends Hiroshi brought home, to hit Hikari. Hiroshi stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, Sakura gave him a small smile before saying "Close your mouth or a fly's going to get in!" Hiroshi blushed slightly and closed his mouth tight.

Sakura turned her attention back to Hikari, who had placed a cold hand on her, now red, cheek. "What are you doing this for?" Sakura asked, earning a cold glare from Hikari.

"Why...? Why, you say? Isn't it obvious? I LOVE HIROSHI! That's why!" Hikari exclaimed. "He always, ALWAYS, brings home a girl, in hopes of...getting rid of me..." Hikari trailed off as her light violet hair shadowed her eyes and tears start to trail down her small porcelain face. "I got rid of them all with different methods when Hiroshi wasn't looking, I continued like this until he brought YOU home..." Hikari looked up to show Sakura the face of a helpless child. "I sensed that you had magical powers and I figured that Hiroshi already knew that since I told him that my magic doesn't affect people who has magical powers too..." Hikari bit her lip, afraid to go on but still continued "So I thought I would use the old fashion technique..."

Sakura is having a hard time digesting the information that has been fed to her, the only part she understands is the part where Hikari has magical powers but she couldn't do any harm to people that also has magical powers. "The old fashion technique is to make me angry, correct?" Sakura concluded when Hikari finished speaking. Hikari shook her head before saying "I... put poison in the...tea..." Sakura's eyes widened and as she did she felt the poison start to take effect.

"Grr...Do I always have to be in trouble?" Sakura thought as she recited a spell that Kero taught her to heal herself "O thy heaven and Hell, heed my plea, as I recite this spell for thee..." (A/N: I am horrible at rhyming) Sakura closed her eyes shut and went down on one knee with her right hand on the floor and left hand on her knee as she recited the spell "Healing spirit be with me!" a magical circle appeared beneath her and a thin spiral of pink wind surrounded Sakura. After she expelled all particles of poison in her body, Sakura stood up and stretched for a bit before turning her attention back to Hikari.

"That's not fair!" Hikari stomped her foot angrily as a tattoo appeared on Hikari's left hand. Sakura noticed this and slowly backed away, that tattoo looks so familiar, too familiar; it was a picture of a rose winding itself on a very bloody sword. Sakura reaches into her shirt and produces her star key.

"The key that holds the power of the your true form to me."Sakura chanted as her magic circle appeared beneath her "I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release! " Sakura's star key transformed into her usual staff and Sakura twirls it like a baton. Suddenly, Hikari vanishes into thin air and so did Sakura, leaving a baffled Hiroshi to tell Syaoron and the others.

Fifteen minutes later

"Eh? Sakura and Hikari-chan vanished?" Makoto summerised after Hiroshi explained what had happened. Syaoron was deep in thought and Kentaro came up with an idea. "Syaoron! Your Lasin board!" Syaoron slapped his forehead before he dug inside the drawers and withdrew a eight tiped board with intricate chinese words on it, although they are all elements.

"The kings of gods command gods appear from all , wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting." Syaoron chanted as the board begins to glow "The New Thunder, Spinning the command!" A line of light pointed in the direction of...Penguin park.


	14. Doku

"Penguin park...?" Syaoran questioned as the five of them ran towards the park famous for it's huge slide. "Why there?" Kentaro shrugged as the arrived at their destination.

"Ah! Sakura-chan's friends!" a voice rang in the five boy's ears before they had a chance to enter the park. They turned their attention to the girl that had, literally, caused them to go deaf. "Ehe, I believe we haven't met, well, not properly anyway." Tomoyo commented as the boys remembered how she had tackled Sakura to the ground. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, pleased to meet you!" Tomoyo introduced herself happily, before a boy her age snuck up behind her and locked his arms around Tomoyo's waist. The boy had silky blue hair tied in a low ponytail, and he has dark purple eyes behind a pair of spectacles, he was wearing a navy blue chinese outfit complete with black chinese slippers (A/N: Can you guess who he is? XD).

"If any one of you are thinking of claiming her then, my most sincerest apologies, she is MINE..." The blue-haired boy growled as he glared at Syaoran and his friends, who sweatdropped, and pulled Tomoyo closer to him. Tomoyo was a little surprised at first but she calmed down and gently pried away the boy's hands before hugging him back.

"Welcome home, Eriol..."Tomoyo whispered quietly as Eriol stroked her soft, black hair. Syaoran and his friends were about to enter the park when Eriol stopped them and threw a tiny pebble into the park, only to find that the pebble got thrown back out. Eriol murmured a string of magic words and the barrier disappeared to reveal Sakura and Hikari in the middle of a heated battle. Sakura was on the top of the penguin-shaped slide while Hikari was on the sand box. Hikari was throwing attacks at Sakura with every chance she got, fortunately, Sakura easily dodged them all.

"Somehow, revealing that I have magic was the biggest mistake I have made..." Sakura muttered as she dodged another attack and withdrew a card. "Wind, become chains to bind the attacker, Windy!" The windy wound itself around Hikari and trapped her, making her unable to move. Sakura was about to seal the enemy when suddenly, Hikari's eyes glowed silver. Hikari broke free of Windy's grip causing it to return to it's card state. Sakura sighed and dodged an arrow attack that Hikari threw at her.

Hikari muttered a string of words that Sakura couldn't make out and suddenly, a thousand arrows were aimed at her. "H...hoee?" Sakura stood there shocked and that was the opening Hikari was waiting for. Sakura was able to dodge a few arrows but five of them hit her on the limbs and the waist. "Oww..."Sakura growled as she went down on one knee and chanted the magic words "O thy heaven and hell, heed my plea," a magic circle appeared beneath her feet and a spiral of magical wind engulfed her, protecting her from the attacks until she finished her ritual. "as I recite this spell for thee. Healing spirit be with me!" When the wind died down, Sakura stood there as she waited for Hikari to attack again.

Hikari was furious and summonded more arrows and shot them. Sakura dodged them all and managed to get to Hikari. "Foul beast, you had your fun," Sakura recited quickly as she placed her index and middle finger on Hikari's forhead."Now it's my turn," Sakura opened her eyes and her fingers started glowing "Come out and face the sun!" Hikari let out a blood-curdling shriek as a soul-like mist slithered out her mouth and materialized into a human-like shape(A/N: Tell me about my spelling mistakes okay? I'll fix it right away.).

"Doku (poison), I should have known..." Sakura growled as she curled her hands into fists, her staff turned back into a key and she proceeded to seal the demon that stood before her, who oddly made no movement or means to escape. "Key that holds the power of the stars, Seal this demon with it's scars," Sakura chanted as her star key started to glow a lovely pink color (A/N: I like pink -3-), "I command you to, as I, Sakura, am the mistress of the fifty three cards!" (A/N: Okay, I am officially horrible at rhyming T_T if anyone of you readers have ideas for spells feel free to mention it in the reviews). Doku smirked rather evilly as he started to get sucked in by the star key, Sakura found it rather odd for him to be smirking since he is going to sealed in another dimension for an eternity, not that she cared or anything.

"You may have sealed me, cardcaptor." Doku smirked as he saw Sakura twitch before he continued, "But, there are six more of my comrades and one of them is bound to hurt someone near and dear to you!" Those were the last words of Doku before he was sucked into the star key. Sakura raised an eyebrow before she heard a soft moan from behind her, causing her to turn around to face a slightly groggy Hikari.

"Hiroshi-sama? What happened? Where are we?" Hikari murmured as she massaged her throbbing head. Sakura sighed as her legs gave up on her and left her sitting on the sandbox, Syaoran helped her up by letting her lean against his body. Sakura gratefully accepted as she was in no state to argue.


	15. Tomoyo's video

**Me: Ano... this is my first author's corner...**

**Sakura: Kai-chan why do you sound so nervous? (Tilts head)**

**Me: Eto... because I am nervous?**

**Sakura: Relax! No one's gonna kill you!**

**Me: Eh? b...but I didn't really think that way? Ano... eto...**

**Sakura: *sighs* Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to Kai-chan**

**Me: *phew* Arigatou Sakura-san**

**Sakura: Next time, Kai-chan will be doing the disclaimer...**

**Me: *flustered* Eh? eh? why?**

**Sakura: Because you are the author of this story!**

**Me: Ehhh? No way...**

**Sakura: Let the story begin!**

"Doku was my former enemy..." Sakura stated as the boys made themselves home at Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo wanted to tend to Sakura's wound, even though she could heal herself. "He...possesed my boyfriend," Sakura had to surpass the urge to throw up before she continued "and...killed...my mother..." Even Makoto who always has a joke to lighten the mood anywhere, kept silent as Tomoyo put away the medicine into the first aid kit.

The silence lasted for a whole three minutes before Makoto claimed that he was thirsty, making everyone burst into laughter. Tomoyo, then, proceeded to guide everyone to a room that resembles a movie theatre. "Whoa! Cool!" Makoto exclaimed as he explored the cinema like a five-year old child. Sakura, on the other hand, started to slowly back away from the theatre. Tomoyo noticed this and grabbed her wrist, tightly, causing Sakura to wince slightly.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled calmly and tightened her grip on Sakura's arm.

"Eto... toilet?" Sakura prayed that excuse would satisfy Tomoyo but her hopes were crushed when Tomoyo dragged her towards the front row seats where Syaoran and the others were seated. "Tomoyo, please don't do this to me!" Sakura begged when Tomoyo literally strapped her to the seat. Tomoyo just smiled and proceeded to the projection room (A/N: I think that's what they are called?). Syaoran and the others tried to calm a very panicky Sakura down but to no avail, as she only freaked out more when Tomoyo started to play a movie.

"Sakura, the one and only card captor, adventures?" Kentaro read the title of the movie, causing everyone to shift their attention to Sakura who had given up on escaping and was trying, really hard, to hide her embarressment. "Don't ask..." Sakura murmured as she hugged her knees and hid her face.

The video

"Hoee! This is impossible, Kero-chan!" a ten-year old Sakura yelled as she tried to dodge the lightning bolts 'the lightning ' was throwing at her, a stuffed animall that looks like a cross with a bear and a mouse, with wings no less, was trying it's hardest to keep it's mistress from getting hurt and trying to control his temper at the same time.

"Who was the one who summoned 'The windy' and let all the clow cards run loose?" The stuffed animal argued, with an animated vein appearing on it's head.

"'The windy'? That's it!" Sakura summoned the jump card and jumped up onto the school's rooftop, that caused 'the lightning' to get distracted for a moment and that was all Sakura needed.

"Wind, bind that card and tell it to calm down," Sakura opened her eyes and shouted "Windy!" a gust of wind surrounded 'the lightning' and started to communicate with it.

"I see, since windy has the special ability to communicate with cards due to it's gentle personality, it could calm down 'the lightning' by communicating with it," Kero realised as he watched 'the windy' "talk" to 'the lightning'. "Good job, Sakura!" Sakura blushed slightly before smiling and sealed 'the lightning'.

"Oh, what a touching scene," a smug voice entered Sakura's ears, "Despite being reduced to the pitiful state you are now, you are still full of praise for a mere school girl, eh? Sun guardian of the clow cards, Keroberus?" A shadow of a man emerged from behind the school building and a body followed suit. A man probably in his mid thirties emerged from the shadows, he wore a greyish-black hat that matches his jet black tuxedo beautifully and he wore dark brown dress shoes.

"Doku..." Kero growled as Sakura stared at the man in confusion. "Why are you here? You should be locked up in the eternity cell." Sakura was getting more confused by the minute and Kero wasn't helping her understand as he was too busy talking to the, suddenly, mute man.

Doku just smirked and, suddenly, out of the blue, he attacked Sakura. "Hoee?" Sakura cried as she summoned fly and flew up high, avoiding the attack. Doku wasted no time and chanted "Wings of hell, come forth to thee." before black wings sprouted behind his back and he flew up to where Sakura was.

"Sword of darkness, come to me!" Doku recited before a black sword with a grey blade appeared out of nowhere. He pointed the sword at Sakura's throat and smiled as he said, "You're my enemy..."


	16. Kuro himitsu

Sakura: ...Do it...

**Me: No**

**Sakura: ...Do it...**

**Me: I refuse, you do it Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: ...I did it last time so now you do it!**

**Me: *sighs* Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it belongs to... who was it?**

**Sakura: Clamp -.-ll**

**Me: Ah right, clamp! ^^**

**Syaoran: Kai-chan's really forgetful**

**Me: Gomenasai...T_T**

**Sakura and Syaoran: On with the story, continuing from the video that Tomoyo played...**

"Eh? Enemy?" Sakura clutched onto her staff for dear life, "What do you mean enemy?" Sakura asked, innocently. Doku just smirked and pushed his sword so that the cool metal touched her bare neck.

"Simple, really. Kero-pon (A/N: He likes to give nicknames...) here, took away my status as Sun guardian of the Clow cards." Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as Doku continued,"Clow created me as well but he was the one who chose Kero-pyon over me! So, when Clow passed on, I swore that I would kill the next heir to the Clow cards." Sakura shivered at the murderous aura that had just engulfed Doku.

"Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn," Sakura softly whispered as Doku was busy mocking Kero about the pitiful state he was in. "under the name of Sakura, the new mistress, SWORD!" Sakura's staff turned into a sword and as it did she did a cartwheel in the air and kicked Doku's sword out of his hand. Wings in the slightest shade of pink, sprouted behind Sakura's back and allowed her to fly freely. She shut her eyes tight as she charged towards Doku and stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"Grr...You WILL pay for this!" Doku screamed before he vanished into thin air. Sakura flew down to where Kero and Tomoyo was and returned the cards back to their dormant state before passing out.

End of the video

Sakura was dying of embarressment as she felt all eyes on her while she sipped her tea. "What? So, I am the heir to the Clow cards and didn't I show you, five bafoons (A/N: I think that's they are spelt?), my magic just a few weeks ago?" Syaoran and his friends nodded as they recalled how she used 'The float' to lift a pencil from the ground.

"But, why did Clow allow a complete stranger inherit his cards? It's not like Sakura's a descendant or anything, right?" Syaoran summerized as Sakura took a minute to let what he said sink in. Part of Syaoran was angry with Sakura yet another part of him was glad that Sakura inherited Clow's creations. "What is going on with me?" Syaoran said in a low whisper so nobody could hear him.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a hostile presence and dashed out of the room. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol followed suit and so did Kentaro, Keita, Hiroshi and Makoto. Sakura came face-to-face with a woman in her late-thirties. She had long red hair that was about waist length and a pair of amethyst pink orbs (A/N: Ehehe try guessing who this is :D) that was temporarily void of any emotion and she was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt that exposed her bare shoulders, complete with a white belt, and a white pencil skirt that stopped just after her knees. A small purse and black heels indicated that she was about to go shopping.

"...What's your name?" Sakura asked as she continued to glare at the posessed woman, earning a snicker (A/N: Not the chocolate...) from the woman. "I repeat, what's your name?" Sakura growled as she took out her star key.

"...Kuro himitsu..." The woman snickered again before she threw a shadow-like ball towards Sakura, who doged it with much difficulty due to her wounds.

"Dark secret, eh?" Sakura translated as she continued to dodge the attacks, "So, it must mean you specialise in dark attacks..." Sakura murmured as she barely dodge a poison-infested arrow. "You must have been _**great friends **_with Doku, right?" Sakura stressed the 'great friends' part as she did a cartwheel to avoid getting hit by a shadow ball.

"Yes, we were..." Kuro himitsu trailed of and stopped attacking for a second which was what Sakura was expecting. Sakura knew Doku had a 'romantic' past with Kuro himitsu as she was always mentioned when they battled.

Flashback

"Didn't you experience love before, Doku?" Sakura squealed as she barely dodged the blade of the dark sword. Doku stopped attacking and his eyes softened for a minute before returning to attacking the card mistress.

"I...experienced love before," Doku started as the blades of the swords clashed together,"Kuro Himitsu, that was her name, to me she was my whole world, but Clow had to go and seal her away for ten thousand years!"

End of Flashback (A/N: Sorry if it didn't help...)

Sakura's index and middle fingers are on top of the woman's forehead and it started to glow when Sakura chanted "Foul beast you had your fun, now it's my turn, come out and face the sun..." Sakura trailed off when a dark shadow-like creature crawled out of the mouth and started to strangle her.

"Sakura!" was all she heard before she blacked out.


	17. Confessions

**Syaoran: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Me: ...What?**

**Syaoran: You're Kai-chan... right?**

**Me: O_O of course I'm Kai-chan... why are you acting like this?**

**Sakura: ...You can't be Kai-chan...**

**Me: Eh? EHH? WHY? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you! **

**Syaoran and Sakura burst out laughing**

**Syaoran and Sakura: Got'cha!**

**Me: Eh? That was a joke or did I really offend you?**

**Syaoran and Sakura sweatdrops: I don't think Kai-chan own cardcaptor Sakura**

**Me: Why?**

**Syaoran and Sakura: Because you're to easy to decieve.**

Syaoran's POV

"Sakura!" I yelled as the auburn-haired card mistress fell to the ground, struggling to keep her consciousness. The shadow-like creature was on top of her with it's hands around Sakura's neck. Sakura was trying her hardest to seal the beast but failed miserably as the star key was knocked out of her hands. Keita dashed after the star key and caught it just before it fell into the drain, Kentaro was trying to think of a strategy to save Sakura and Makoto was irritating me by freaking out. Then, I pulled out my pendulm and it transformed into a sword, I quickly took out the incantation paper and chanted, "God of fire, come forth!"

The shadow-like creature was quickly engulfed in flames as soon as the chant was complete. Sakura gasped for air for a few seconds before she wobbly stood up and took her star key from Keita. "Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon with it's scars," Sakura recited as a magic circle appeared beneath the demon and her feet, "I command you to as I, Sakura, am the mistress of the fifty three cards!" the star key began to glow pink again and after a final blood-curdling scream, Kuro himitsu was sealed, along with her love, Doku.

Normal POV

Sakura felt her vision go blurry and she cursed inwardly before she blacked out.

Sakura awoke ten minutes later, in a hospital ward. "Hoee? Where am I?" Sakura cried as she made a break for the door, memories of Seiichiro stabbing her came flooding back, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and hug her knees burying her head. Syaoran awoke from his five-minute nap and went towards Sakura.

"Sakura..." Syaoran said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder causing her to jump a mile high.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura mumbled as she turned around and hugged him, surpising Syaoran. "I'm scared... promise me that you won't become like Seiichiro-kun and..." Sakura trailed off as she felt Syaoran stroke her hair, she looked up and saw him smiling. Instictively, she smiled back, causing Syaoran's heart to skip a beat. After a while, Sakura went back to her bed and fell asleep as soon as the blankets were pulled over her, Syaoran stayed awake for a while before he, too, drifted off to sleep, holding Sakura's hand.

The next day

Syaoran and Kentaro were reading a book when suddenly, Kentaro asked "Do you like Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran nearly fell off his bed and thanked heavens, that he was on the lower bunk. "Well, do you?" Kentaro urged staring at Syaoran who blushed seven shades of crimson before nodding hesitantly. "I...see..." was Kentaro's answer before he went back to reading.

"Do you like Sakura?" Syaoran asked, causing Kentaro to drop his book onto Syaoran's foot (A/N: Syaoran was standing up and Kentaro was seated at the study table)."OWW!" Syaoran yelled as he massaged his, now-swollen, foot.

"Yes..." Syaoran stared at Kentaro in confusion,"I do like Kinomoto-san..." Syaoran's eyes widened as he stood up, ignoring the pain his foot was causing. Kentaro and Syaoran stared at each other for a moment before Makoto interrupted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Makoto questioned as Kentaro and Syaoran went back to their reading.

"Nothing, we were just talking about Kinomoto-san, that's all..."Kentaro answered, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Heh~ Both of you like her?" Makoto asked causing both Kentaro and Syaoran to flinch, "Ha! I knew it!" Makoto grinned victoriously.

"What about you? Do you like Sakura?" Kentaro teased as he knew fully well that Makoto has a girlfriend and he would never do anything to hurt her.

Makoto was silent for a minute, making both Syaoran and Kentaro a little uncomfortable, "Yes, I like Sakura-chan..." was the reply Makoto gave Kentaro.

"But...don't you have a girlfriend?" Kentaro asked, he honestly hated it if Makoto were to be involved in this love triangle.

"I did but she broke up with me and went with some other rich guy..." Makoto mumbled, "I think Keita likes Sakura-chan too..."

Syaoran, suddenly, stood up and grabbed his book before exiting the dorm, somehow, it felt wrong to be in the same room with two guys who also liked the girl he liked. "Love is so complicated..." Syaoran muttered under his breath as he stopped at the Sakura tree where Sakura always took a nap under. He smiled as he remembered how he had challenged Sakura to a skateboarding match without knowing that she skateboards really well and blushed when he remembers the time when he awoke to find himself hugging Sakura.


	18. Kirai

**Sakura: Kai-chan! Look what I've got!**

**Me: Eh? Kentaro-kun?**

**Sakura: Hai~ He said he doesn't mind doing the disclaimer for us!**

**Syaoran: ... You blackmailed him didn't you?**

**Me: EHHHHH! Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Hoee? I didn't? **

**Kentaro: Don't worry, I am just... (blushes furiously)**

**Sakura: Kentaro-kun? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?**

**Syaoran's bangs shadows his eyes**

**Kentaro: E-eh? I..I am a..absolutely fine! (Blushes harder if possible)**

**Me: ...Sakura-chan? Are you that dense?**

**Sakura: I dunno?**

**Me: Kentaro, disclaimer please...**

**Kentaro: ...Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to Kai-chan...**

Sakura was taking a stroll in the hospital gardens, she had to wait a few more days before she could be discharged from the hospital. "Lucky for me, my mp3 player didn't get confiscated..." Sakura muttered as she settled under a birch tree, "Hmm...magnet seems fine..." Sakura selected the song before stretching her arms and settling down for a nap (A/N: In this Fanfic, Sakura always naps).

**_A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart_**

**_And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul_**

**_My butterfly flew around you so erractically_**

A small butterfly with yellow wings came towards Sakura and she held out a finger for the butterfly to land on, "Mmm... I don't know why but... when I'm with Syaoran-kun or when Syaoran-kun smiles, my heart skips a beat..." Sakura told the tiny butterfly who fluttered its wings as if answering her question in a foreign gesture, Sakura giggled softly before continuing.

**_The powder from its wings fell on your open palm_**

**_Letting go of our partner's loving hand_**

**_We embrace in a passionate kiss_**

**_Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more _**

**_We become fired up_**

"Hmm... speaking of which, I can't breathe when I'm with Keita-kun, Kentaro-kun and Makoto-kun too..." Sakura played with the butterfly, who fluttered off her finger for a bit, for a few seconds before it landed on the back of her hand. "Ne... Do you think I like all of them?" Sakura asked the dandelion yellow butterfly as it responded with a flutter of it's wings, Sakura smiled at this gesture and started to play with it again before it landed on her head.

_**I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me**_

**_That the love we have is not some kind of mistake_**

**_Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me_**

**_Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment_**

"...Magnet was the song I sang for the idol audition," Sakura started as she fiddle with the ribbons sewn on the patient's clothing,"Tomoyo chose it for me..., I sang both of the parts, I'm planning to sing this for Makoto at his birthday party, two weeks from now... Do you think he'll like it?" Sakura asked, earning another flutter of wings before it lands back on her head.

**_Keep me confined with you and want me more each passing day_**

**_If you truly love me, you have to show me that you really care_**

**_If it's too "strange" for you to handle, I will make it right for you_**

**_To as far as we can go, I'll be there for you _**

**_If we happen to completely lose our minds,_**

**_I'll simply melt together with you_**

**_It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough to hold you tenderly_**

"I wonder how you're able to tolerate my constant rambling," Sakura petted the yellow butterfly with her index finger before continuing,"Well, then again, you are a butterfly, you probably don't understand what I am saying anyway," Sakura mumbled as she played with the baby pink ribbon, "Ne... can I call you Tanpopo (A/N: Dandelion)?" Sakura asked, suddenly, quite frightening the tiny butterfly on her head. It fluttered it's wings once more before it settled on Sakura's left shoulder.

**_What we had to go through is different from the from the dream we had,_**

**_But the reality that is set in stone, for the two of us_**

**_there's no turning back, I realized after knowing you_**

**_But that is fine with me... nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly_**

"Hiroshi-kun, actually loves Hikari-chan alot, it's just that he's too shy to say it and he's also afraid that Hikari will reject him," Sakura held out her finger on the shoulder where the butterfly was positioned and the butterfly hopped onto her finger, "Hikari-chan, loves Hiroshi-kun just as much as he loves her, I hope they confess to each other soon..." _  
_

**_I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again_**

**_And I cry, with your watching over me_**

**_"It will be alright" you said to calm me down_**

**_But were you not, crying with me too?_**

**_I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me_**

**_That the love we have is not some kind of mistake_**

Sakura gently placed her index and middle finger on the butterfly as she chanted "Foul beast you had your fun, now it's my turn, come out and face the sun..." A woman with waist-length blonde hair burst out of the butterfly as soon as the spell was finished. "Thank you for listening to me, Tanpopo- oh I mean Kirai (A/N: Hate)..." Sakura smiled and the woman-like demon smiled back.

**_Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me_**

**_Even if someday, we were torn apart, I will still find you_**

**_Hold on to me tight, there's no returning after this_**

**_But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly_**

"Please seal me now..." Kirai requested as she stood in front of Sakura,"Oh and a piece of advice for your love problems; follow your heart..." Sakura's eyes showed confusion for a second before she blushed and nodded.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon with it's scars," Sakura chanted as the key glowed green,"I command you as I, Sakura, am the mistress of the fifty-three cards..." Kirai gave Sakura a small smile before the star key sealed her. "Green, eh?" Sakura stared at her star key for a moment before she tucked it away in her pocket. A green glow means that the demon sealed would be sent to the 'Star judgement' room, the demon might get a second chance to start over as a good demon or be sent to Eternal prison and a pink glow means the demon would be sent immediately to Eternal prison for the sins they committed. Sakura smiled slightly as she turned off her mp3 and returned to her room.


	19. A plan

**Sakura: Kai-chan... What are you eating?**

**Me: Chocolate coated strawberries, chocolate cake and hot chocolate with caramel?**

**Sakura: Do you like chocolate so much?**

**Me: yesh! How did you know?**

**Sakura: Lucky guess?**

**Me: Heh~**

**Syaoran comes into the room with his hair as messy as ever**

**Me: Good morning- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?**

**Syaoran points at Tomoyo**

**Me: Oh, I see...**

**Sakura takes out a comb and brushes Syaoran's hair**

**Sakura: Done!**

**Syaoran: ...Thanks (blushes)**

**Tomoyo goes all starry-eyed and produces a video camera out of nowhere**

**Me: Where do you keep all those video cameras? **

**Tomoyo: (ignores the question)Cardcaptor Sakura obviously does not belong to Kai-chan~**

**Me: What do you mean by 'obviously'?**

A few days later

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked, worried about her friend's health.

Sakura smiled cheerfully before answering, "Yup! I'll be fine, thanks for worrying about me!"

Tomoyo returned the smile as she walked Sakura back to the boys dominatory, "Okay, but if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me!" Tomoyo took Sakura's hand into hers and grasped onto them as if her life depended on it, "Because you're a very precious person to me so..." Sakura smiled as she assured her best friend that she'll be fine. After a while, Tomoyo went home with Eriol (A/N: Eriol's living with Tomoyo now since his house has been converted into an amusement park.) and Sakura retreated back into the dorms.

When Sakura entered the room, she found herself standing in the middle of a pillow fight. "H...hoee?" Sakura stammered before she got hit by a somewhat hard pillow in the face. "Oww..." Sakura mummured as she peeled the pillow off her face, only to discover that it was Kero! "Kyah! Kero-chan! Are you okay?" Sakura squealed as she shook the unconscious guardian beast as gently as she could. Kero mumbled something inaudiable before snoring loudly, indicating he was just fine, allowing Sakura to heave a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes later

"Hiroshi started it!" Keita pouted as he did his homework, Hiroshi snickered as he heard Keita and resumed to reading his manga when Sakura shot him the death glare, Kentaro just pushed his glasses up with his index and middle finger whilst Syaoran continued to stare out of the window.

"I don't really care who started it, it's the fact that nobody tried to stop this, excluding Syaoran-kun, that bothers me..." Sakura sighed as she climbed into her bed, settling down for a short nap before visiting the cafeteria. Sakura placed her left arm over her eyes before sleep claimed her. Syaoran heard the rustle of bedsheets as Sakura climbed into bed and turned his attention to the now-sleeping Sakura.

"She falls asleep fast," Syaoran muttered to no-one in particular but unknown to him, Keita, Kentaro and Makoto heard him.

"... Syaoran?" Makoto broke the awkward silence, much to the other's relief and surprise. "...I need to talk to you for a moment, it's about Sakura..." Syaoran gave him a questioning look but went out of the room with Makoto, closely followed by Kentaro and Keita. "Why are almost all of us here, when I asked only Syaoran?" Makoto joked despite knowing the answer all too well.

"Sakura's buisness is our buisness, so spill!" Keita shrugged as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Kentaro was reading the second volume of 'the five people you meet in heaven'.

"...Fine," Makoto growled as he continued, "Anyway, Sakura is getting hurt way too much to my taste," Makoto sighed as he saw the three boys clench their fists,"And I suggest that we assist Sakura in this Demon-catching buisness..." Makoto trailed off as the boys caught on.

"So you're suggesting that we get hurt in her place?" Kentaro asked as he pushed his glasses up a notch before allowing his words to sink in, the other three nodded hesitantly before Syaoran finally voiced his thoughts.

"You do know that if we get hurt because of protecting her, Sakura would blame herself, right?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow with that said, Makoto slapped his forehead indicating that he has never thought of that.

Syaoran snapped his fingers, obviously suggesting that he thought of a plan. "We all have magic, right?" Syaoran grinned as he pulled out his pendulum. Kentaro did the same only with his moon key, Makoto fished out his spell book and Keita produced his necklace with the ying yang symbol on it. "Why don't we protect her with magic, sure it wouldn't be as powerful as Sakura's magic but at least we'll be able to protect the one we _**love**_, right?" Syaoran couldn't resist the temptation to empat hize on the word 'love' and cause the three boys to blush wildly.

Sakura eventually awoke twenty minutes later and when she did she found no one in the dorms. "Must have been to the cafeteria..." Sakura murmured as she stood up and walked towards the door. Sakura finally decided to eat japanese cuisine and settled for a quiet corner to read her new romance novel. After dinner, Sakura decided to check out the school's garden.

Sakura gasped in horror as she saw the school garden, it was a miserable excuse of a garden! Weeds were scattered everywhere and grasshoppers landed from one plant to another without a care in the world. "What is this?" Sakura almost screamed but kept her cool,"This isn't a garden...it's a... it's AN OVERGROWN PATCH OF LAND!" (A/N: Sakura is recently obsessed with gardening...)


	20. Seiichiro betrayed me?

**Sakura: ...Kai-chan would you come out of that corner so we can get this author's corner done and over with?**

**'Me': ...I refuse**

**Syaoran: Oh c'mon it was just a joke!**

**Sakura glares at Syaoran: Yeah, you call saying "Shin-chan went emo because of you" a joke?**

**Syaoran sweatdrops: I didn't know she would take things so seriously?**

**Sakura: *sighs* Kai-chan, please come out?**

**'Me': ...I refuse**

**Sakura: Syaoran, apologise!**

**Syaoran: Gomen... Kai-chan**

**'Me': ...apology accepted so now please go away...**

**Sakura drags 'me' out**

**Sakura: *gasps* you're not Kai-chan?**

**Sze-chan: Ehehe... Kai-chan went to help out with the choir booth...**

**Sze-chan: Oh yeah and CCS does not belong to Kai-chan**

**Sakura: How long have you been here?**

**Sze-chan: *grins* Se~cr~et~**

"...Done!" Sakura exclaimed wiping the sweat from her forehead, she had cleared most of the weeds with the help of 'the earthy' card and converted them into fertilizer. Sakura summoned ' the float' and moved the grasshoppers to another field and with the help of 'the watery' and 'the wood', Sakura transformed the overgrown patch of land into a flower paradise. "Phew, somehow I managed to clear it up a bit..." Sakura took a step back to admire her masterpiece. "Hm... I may have overdid it with the cherry blossom trees at the back... oh well..." Sakura sighed contentedly as she proceeded back to the dorms, when she saw a pair of familiar red eyes.

Kentaro's POV

I was on my way back to the dorms from the library, the book Sakura bought for me was really interesting, I made a mental note to ask her for the last three books of the series. Then, I saw her, Sakura. She staring at a stranger with blood red eyes, I can't put my finger on it but something makes me feel uncomfortable with the way the man was eyeing Sakura. I decided to ask Sakura about it so I went towards her but what met my eyes shocked me. Sakura's eyes were filled to the brim with the emotions, fear and anxiety. At that moment, I had to surpass the urge to throw my arms around her as she looked so vulnerable and fragile that she would break the moment I spoke to her.

"Kentaro-kun... Take me back to the dorms, please!" Sakura's sudden request, or should I say outburst, surprised me. She was, after all, a girl who beat up five of the best Li fighters all by herself. I placed an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her in any way I could and quickly led her back to the dorms, away from the stranger. Sakura murmured a soft "thank you" and gave me a small smile as we arrived at our room. Syaoran and the others were there, much to my displease. Sakura gave them all a small smile before settling down on a soft cushion next to Keita.

"Um... guys, I have something to tell you..." Sakura announced as she fiddled with her locket, strange how I never noticed it was around her neck.

Keita's POV

Sakura was fiddling, rather nervously, with her locket. She had said her mother gave it to her a week before she was killed, I watched her fiddle with her locket as I waited for her to tell us what she wanted us to hear. "Sakura-chan... what's the matter?" I asked, rather more worried than impatient. Sakura stopped fiddling with her locket and looked up, her face displaying the emotion, unease and parted her lips to speak only to close them again.

"C'mon, you can trust us, right?" Makoto spoke up, "After all, we are your friends..." Kentaro, Syaoran, Hiroshi and I nodded in approval as a small, yet sad, smile tugged her lips.

"I... used to have a boyfriend..." Sakura started as memories, both good and bad came flooding back to her.

Six years ago (normal POV)

"Seiichiro-sama!" a ten year old girl with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald orbs, bounded over to her twenty-one years old lover. He had jet black hair and the most beautiful red eyes that softened almost immediately when the girl gave him a hug.

"Yo, had fun at school today? My little cherry blossom?" Seiichiro grinned as Sakura eagerly nodded in response as a huge smile appeared on her porcelain face. He caressed her cheek ever so gently as if her face would break at the slightest touch of his hand.

"During gym today, I succeeded in doing a triple backflip!" Sakura exclaimed as she held Seiichiro's hand on her cheek and smiled victoriously. Seiichiro grinned, even the tiniest of accomplishments could allow his little lover to smile and report it to him. "And, I got an 'A+' for Math!" Sakura continued talking to her boyfriend as they walked home together. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Seiichiro planted a small kiss on her cheek before bidding her good bye.

Touya watched Seiichiro kiss Sakura on the cheek and almost exploded with anger. "What is my sister doing with that player?" Touya thought angrily and decided to have a little 'talk' with Sakura during dinner. Fujitaka was at his latest excavation site in spain and would only return two days later so it would be just Sakura and Touya in the house.

Sakura slowly ate her fried shrimp as she felt Touya's eyes on her. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried that she had done something that had upset him. Touya stared at Sakura for a while before he asked her.

"Sakura, what were you doing with Hashimoto Seiichiro?" Sakura flinched at the question but Touya continued,"You're better off without that... PLAYER!"

Sakura was enraged, "Seiichiro-kun is a nice guy! He would never do anything to hurt me!" Touya winced at Sakura's voice, she would never raise her voice against him unless...

"...Would you like me to show you proof?" Touya asked suddenly, Sakura had confusion plastered on her face as she said,"Huh?"

Touya got up and went to his room only to return with a few pictures which he gave to Sakura,"I took this pictures to prove to his previous girlfriends that he was cheating on them, but I never thought I would show them to you..." Touya explained. Sakura's eyes widened as she scanned each and all of the photos, they were all photos of Seiichiro kssing or hugging a different girl. "No way, this... this can't be Seiichiro-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as shethrew the pictures aside and rushed into her bedroom.

She slammed the door shut before she slid down into a sitting position on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, sobbing silently.


	21. Uragiri

**Me: Sakura-chan, what are you doing?**

**Sakura: AH! Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Me: Heh~**

**Syaoran: ...**

**Me: You've been awfully quiet**

**Syaoran: ...**

**Me: Do you know anything about what Sakura-chan was doing online?**

**Syaoran slowly nods**

**Me: Can you tell me?**

**Syaoran: ...She was emailing Jordan****-kun **

**Me: Hoee? ...JORDAN-KUN?**

**Sakura: Gomen, Kai-chan!**

**Me: Hauu... I do not own CCS desu~ *emos in one corner***

**Sakura: Hontoni Gomen!**

**Li-chan: What in the world did you do? (Glares at Syaoran)**

**Syaoran: IT WASN'T ME! (runs away)**

"Why, why did he betray me?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked to school, the next day. When she arrived at her school gates, a _**wonderful**_ display of betrayal awaits her as she neared the school building. There was a girl probably about nineteen years of age being kissed by her twenty-one year old lover. She had waist-length red hair with amethyst orbs that were widened to the size of saucers as Seiichiro forcefully kissed her. Seiichiro pulled away just in time to see Sakura turn her heel and run as fast as her legs could carry them.

"I couldn't believe it, Onii-chan was right..."Sakura thought as she ran, suddenly a cackle of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She was in a park with a huge slide in the shape of a penguin. "Hoee?" was all Sakura said as the rain pelted her. Sakura didn't mind at all, in fact she liked the feeling, it allowed her to cry freely. The next day, Fujitaka returned from his excavation site and proclaimed that the Kinomoto family are moving to Tokyo for a year.

One year later

"Why didn't I listen to Tomoyo and Onii-chan, I was a fool to believe Seiichiro?" Sakura wondered furiously as she walked past an deserted alley way when a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

End of flashback...

"And when I woke up I found out I was in an abandoned hospital of some sort..." Sakura explained as she shivered at the memory. "Seiichiro was there... he almost killed me and when Onii-chan brought me to the hospital... the surgeons said there was no hope for me to survive... suddenly a man came and healed my wound, only the physical wound not my emotional one..." Sakura clenched her hand around her heart for a moment.

"I... need a breath of fresh air..." Hiroshi proclaimed before he slowly walked out of the room. As soon as he was outside, Hiroshi broke into a run and ran from the dorms.

"Sakura..." Hiroshi muttered as he ran with tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally stopped and found himself at a park with lovely flowers surrounding it.

"H...Hiroshi-kun?" a female voice broke his train of thoughts as he stopped crying and quickly dried his tears before turning around to find a girl, about his age, with a pair of worried sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a pale yellow sundress complete with matching sandals, she had long blonde hair that almost reached her ankles that was tied into a thick braid.

"Ah... yo, Riko-chan..." Hiroshi flashed her a smirk, causing the poor girl to blush seven shades of crimson.

"Ah... eto... ano..sono..." Riko stuttered, causing Hiroshi to burst out into a fit of laughter. "Wha- What's so funny?" Riko tripped over her words sending Hiroshi down on his knees, holding his stomach and laughing his head off.

"Pfft... Riko-chan...is so cute when she stutters!" Hiroshi panted as he tried to regain his composure to no avail. Riko blushed harder, if possible, and turned around only to turn back again and smile confidently, sapphire blue eyes turning into a dark blue color. At that moment, Syaoran and the others decided to look for Hiroshi and found him in the park, with Riko.

"Ne, Hiroshi-kun..." Riko traced her finger over Hiroshi's chest, causing him to immediately stop laughing and stare at Riko with her sudden change of personality, "Do you want to be more powerful?" Riko smiled seductively as she settled both her hands on Hiroshi's muscular chest, Hiroshi raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded anyway. "Then, all you have to do is kill Kinomoto-san and you'll be able to have the power to protect the ones you love..." Riko whispered into Hiroshi's ear, Hiroshi felt mesmerized for a moment before he stopped himself and grabbed Riko's small arms.

"No thank you, I'd rather commit suicide then to hurt Sakura-chan..." Riko's eyes widened, not at Hiroshi but at the figure charging towards her! The figure had short and messy auburn hair with a pair of emerald green eyes that had darkened into a forest green color.

"Foul beast you had your fun..." Sakura chanted as she quickly ran past Hiroshi and placed her index finger and middle finger on Riko's forehead, her fingers glowed pink as she continued,"now it's my turn, come out and face the sun!" Riko let out a bloodcurdling scream as a ghostly female figure slipped out of her mouth and attempted to escape only to be blocked by Syaoran and the others. "Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon within it's scars," Sakura swiftly fished out her star key and held it before the demon as it began to glow pink."I command you as I, Sakura am the the mistress of the fifty-three cards!" The ghostly female figure grabbed onto a tree bark as it started to get sucked into Eternal prison.

"I swear on my name, Uragiri (A/N: betrayal) that my partner would destroy you!" Uragiri cried before she disappeared into Eternal prison, never to be seen again.


	22. Utagai

**Me: Hoee? Why am I alone?**

**Kentaro, Makoto, Keita and Hiroshi storms into the room**

**Me: Ah, what can I do for-**

**Kentaro: Why are you making us doubt each other?**

**Me: Hoee?**

**Makoto: Yeah! Why?**

**Me: Eto... Ano... (very flustered)**

**Keita: Stop stammering! Answer us now!**

**Me: G... gomenasai! It was the only way for Utagai (doubt) to show up!**

**Hiroshi: Eh? **

**Me: Gomen... (wipes away tears)**

**Li-chan: *glares furiously at the four boys***

**Makoto: K...Kai-chan does not own CCS...**

**Me: (sniffles) Hontoni gomen...**

**Li-chan: *cracks her knuckles and smiles evilly* I'll give you a five second head start**

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding as Uragiri vanishes into thin air before she turns to Syaoran and the others to glare at them. "What the hell were you all thinking!" Sakura shrieked as she pointed accusingly at Syaoran who was ironically, smiling. "Standing in front of a demon without a care in the world! She could've killed you, all of you!" Sakura screamed as she gestured to the other boys, who winced at her outburst. Sakura, suddenly winced in pain and dropped to her knees panting heavily as her left hand clutched the fabric of the vest that she wore over her button-up shirt. "Damn... I used up too much power..." Sakura wheezed as she attempted to get up, to no avail.

Hiroshi, who was nearest to her at that time, wrapped an arm around her waist and prevented her from falling. "Don't touch her!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards Sakura and snatched her frail body from Hiroshi's arms. Hiroshi gave Syaoran a glare before he walked past him and slowly returned to the dorms. Sakura fought the urge to faint in Syaoran's arms and strugged to keep awake, Syaoran slowly picked her up, bridal style, and headed the opposite direction of the dorms.

"Syaoran-kun, the... dorms are... that way..." Sakura weakly pointed at the other direction, causing Syaoran to smirk. Kentaro walked beside Syaoran and brushed a stray lock of auburn hair away from her face, much to Syaoran's displease. Sakura smiled weakly as Kentaro did this, causing the be-spectacled boy to blush six shades of red. "Where are we... going?" Sakura asked, turning her attention back to Syaoran.

"... My house," Syaoran replied after a brief moment of hesitation. Sakura just nodded and finally fell unconscious. Syaoran didn't expect this response, in fact, he had expexted Sakura to put up more of a fight. Kentaro pressed the doorbell for Syaoran as his arms were preoccupied with carrying Sakura. An elderly man with a monocle attached to his left eye answered the door. "Wei, prepare the guest room for her," Syaoran ordered nodding towards Sakura. Wei bowed and went to prepare the guest room as Syaoran and the others made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Twenty minutes later

The eyelids, of a sleeping girl with auburn-colored hair, fluttered open to reveal emerald orbs as the girl sat up. "Nnngh..." Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, quite cutely. Syaoran stared as Sakura slowly took in the scene before her. Kentaro was sitting on a comfy looking chair near the window, reading a book, Makoto was leaning against the wall almost drifting off to dreamland, Keita was absent-mindedly patting the golden retriver that had settled on his feet as he sat down on a chair next to Kentaro and Syaoran was seated in a chair next to Sakura's bed.

"Hoee? Where am I?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to one side with confusion plastered on her face. All the boys in the room, save Wei who just entered, blushed beet red. "Eh? Ano... did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked innocently, her emerald green eyes sparkling with confusion.

"I told you 'the change' card won't last too long..." a voice broke the awkward silence, Sakura's face lit up at the sound of the voice.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she slid off the king-sized bed and towards her satchel. She opened it and a really angry Kero flew out, "I thought I told you that the effect of it won't last too long!" Kero scolded, causing Sakura to shield her ears. "Hoee! Gomenasai!" Sakura cried as Kero started chasing her around the room with an animated vein popping out of his head. The guys sweatdropped at this, save Wei who was putting on some tea.

"Syaoran-sama, which would you prefer strawberry or chocolate?" Wei asked as he held two cakes in his hand, catching Kero's attention almost at once.

"Can I have the straberry one?" Kero shrieked, Wei was a bit taken aback by Kero's sudden request but smiled and nodded anyway handing the strawberry shortcake to Kero, much to his delight. "WAII!" Kero cheered as he devoured the whole cake within seconds.

"S...saved..." Sakura had swirly eyes as she sat down wobbly. "I wonder what deactivated 'the change'?" Sakura wondered as she sipped her tea (A/N:Chamomile with a hint of jasmine XD I like tea...).

"It mush bee becuz of de new moo tonite..." Kero reasoned, whilst taking a big bite of the cake.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked in confusion as Kero drank three cups of lukewarm tea.

"I meant to say, 'it must be because of the new moon tonight.'" Kero corrected as he poured himself another cup of tea. Sakura only nodded in response and drained out her tea. Meanwhile, Syaoran and the others were eyeing Sakura suspiciously, Sakura caught them staring at her and she smiled, sweetly, at them.

Syaoran blushed and broke eye contact. Sakura noticed this before she turned her attention back to Kentaro who was acting rather suspiciously. Sakura stood up and smiled innocently at Kentaro before placing her two fingers on his forehead. "Foul beast you had your fun," Sakura closed her eyes as she chanted,"Now it's my turn come out and face the sun!" Kentaro's eyes widened as Sakura finished chanting and a small scorpion crawled out from his lips."Nice to meet you, Utagai (A/N: doubt) but unfortunately you have a place you have to be at...".

With that said, Sakura held out both her hands and smiled gently at the scorpion as it crawled cautiously onto her palms. "Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon within it's scars," a lime green glow engulfed the scorpion as it levitated into thin air while Sakura chanted,"I command you to as I, Sakura am the mistress pf the fifty three cards!"

The scorpion mumbled something inaudiable to Syaoran and the others but loud enough for Sakura to hear,"Thank you..." Sakura smiled as the scorpion slowly disappeared and she felt her vision begin to blur as she fell to her knees (A/N: again T_T) and got caught by Kentaro, just in time before she fell unconscious.

"While Sakura's asleep, you can explain to us what you meant by 'the change' card..." Syaoran eyed the stuffed animal who flew to it's mistress almost immediately.

Kero glared at the amber-eyed boy, "Fine, but I usually don't take orders from a chinese brat..." Kero smirked as he saw Syaoran's eyebrow twitch with irritation.


	23. Syaoran's sisters

**Me: Li-chan, you're choking him**

**Li-chan: oops, sorry *lets go of Keita who immediately gasps for breath***

**Me: Hai, Li-chan your chocolate~**

**Li-chan: Wai~! Arigatou!**

**Me: Hehe ^^**

**Makoto: Kai-chan does not own CCS**

**Li-chan: Kai-chan, why in the world are you banging your head against the wall**

**Me: ...I dunno, I felt like it**

**Li-chan: -.-v**

**Me: What?**

**Li-chan: *drags me away from the wall***

**Me: NOES!**

"When Sakura's mother passed on," Kero started, "It's like the Sakura I knew died along with her, she rarely smiles and was always tired, the complete opposite of how she used to be," Kero sipped his tea (A/N: Earl grey with a tinge of lemon) before continuing, "her magic was affected too, Sakura could only use her magic full on nights with full moons. Sakura had been using too much magic today, resulting to her collasping, since tonight there will be a new moon, leaving her completely vulnerable to any attack the demons launched at her," Kero took another sip of his tea before he continued, "Sakura's mother died when she came home from school one day and that night was a new moon... So you could say that Sakura's magic limited itself on the very day Sakura's mother died..."

"Um... about 'the change' card," Syaoran started nervously, Kentaro smirked at seeing the heir to the biggest company in Asia getting nervous at asking a question, "Does it make Sakura talk with colorful vocabulary or respond to questions... violently?" Kero raised an eyebrow at this and pondered for a bit before answering the question.

"Colorful vocabulary? Sakura barely knows any so it must be because of 'the change', responding violently? 'the change' card must be responsible for this too, Sakura is the most gentle and delicate girl I know aside from Tomoyo that is..." Syaoran released a sigh of relief, he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Why did Sakura-chan use 'the change' card in the first place?" Kentaro asked as the small stuffed animal turned his head towards the be-spectacled boy.

"Because despite being the tomboy she already is, she still shows her vulnerable and girly side occasionally but seeing that she had to seal two demons on a day where a new moon is, it should be too much of a chore for her and caused 'the change' to immediately deactivate due to lack of magic." Kero explained before taking another sip of his tea. "Sakura used 'the change' card to change her personality to that of a boy's..."

"I... see..." Kentaro said, trying to digest what Kero just said.

Sakura mumbled something that seemed like "Kero-chan, keep your video games after you play them...", causing all four boys to stare at Kero who smiled sheepishly. After ten minutes, Sakura groggily sat up to find almost everyone, save Wei, who was in her room to be fast asleep. She smirked as she found her mp3 in her pocket and covered her ears before she played the song 'Boys and girls' by Lm.c. That song has a opening that sounded like a siren and if at the right volume, it could wake up an entire house. The boys immediately shot up and adopted a fighting stance before they found out it was just Sakura, who was laughing hysterically.

Wei came up to find himself in the middle of a very dangerous pillow fight, "Syaoran-sama, Yelan-sama and your four sisters are downstairs waiting for you, so please change before coming down to dinner, oh and Sakura-sama please come with me for your attire." Wei smiled as he beckoned for Sakura to follow him.

After changing (A/N: All the boys Changshan are long-sleeved)

"I'm hungry..." Makoto realised as he finished changing, he was dressed in a golden changshan that has white lining, complete with white pants and white chinese slippers to match. On the changshan is a picture of a silver dragon.

"Me too," Kentaro muttered as he slipped on his slippers, he was dressed in a silver changshan that has blue lining, complete with grey pants and matching slippers. On the changshan are lovely lotus blossoms.

Keita nodded in approval as he attempted to button the chanshan, he was dressed in a blue changshan that has yellow lining, complete with golden pants and matching slippers. On the changshan is an embroidery of vine patterns.

Syaoran helped Keita with his button, he was dressed in a green changshan with red lining, complete with white pants and forest green slippers. On the changshan is a picture of a dragon and a small wolf in a heated battle.

"I wonder where Sakura went with Wei..." Syaoran mumbled a s he buttoned Keita's Changshan without any difficulty, whatsoever. The other three boys nodded in agreement as they proceeded to leave the room.

Syaoran's POV

"Syaoran-kun!" an angelic voice rang in my ears as me, Kentaro, Keita and Makoto turned towards the source of the voice and what we saw took our breath away, in a instant. Sakura stood there, an innocent and sweet smile plastered her face and she wore a baby pink cheongshan, with hot pink lining, that stopped short after her knees, that hugged her curves perfectly, she wore baby pink slippers to match the cheongshan. On the cheongshan were Sakura petals with a few whole Sakura flowers, fitting her name perfectly. Her short auburn hair, I had just noticed that it grew a few inches, framed her delicate face and her sparkling emerald orbs sparkled with excitement and happiness. Her hair had a baby pink ribbon on both sides and the tails, with small silver bells at the end of it, reached her ankles.

She ran towards us eagerly, the silver bells at the end of the ribbon making a gentle sound each time a bell makes contact with the other. "Konbawa (A/N: good evening), Syaoran-kun, Kentaro-kun, Keita-kun and Makoto-kun!" She gave us an innocent smile as she raced down the steps, "Race you down!" With that said, all four of us broke into a grin before we started chasing her.

"Hoee?" Sakura suddenly halted as she approached the dining room. We stopped chasing her immediately and stiffened up, almost immediately. At the dining table, were five women, one of which, has a kind yet strict face as she glanced at me, who gulped. "Xiao Lang," The woman said as she reached out her hand, I fidgited nervously before presenting my report card to my mother. Yelan Li is my mother and she is most respected by her children, including me.

Normal POV

Sakura stared at the beautiful woman that stood in front of her as she opened her son's report card. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white Hanfu with light purple borders, a royal blue sash with golden rings, surrounded by red ornaments adorned her waist and her jet black hair was held in a high ponytail decorated with a gold headpiece. "Uwah, pretty..." Sakura thought as the woman gave a satisfied smile and handed the report card back to Syaoran.

"Ah, right! Sakura, these are my sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa Li..." as soon as the words left his lips, Syaoran's sisters stood up and pounced on Sakura.

"Uwah! She's so cute!" Fanren cried as she hugged Sakura, causing the poor girl to gasp for breath.

"I agree, and she's so soft too!" Feimei exclaimed as she pinched Sakura's cheek.

"Kyah, she's so cute!" Sheifa and Fuutie shouted together as the four girls group-hugged Sakura.

When the girls eventually let go Sakura gasped for breath, causing the four guys who had faded in the background, to sweatdrop.


	24. Clockwork Lullaby

**Me: Sakura-chan, I feel sick...**

**Sakura: *touches forehead* Kyah! You're heating up!**

**Me: *swirly eyes* Eh? Really? *Falls unconscious***

**Sakura: KAI-CHAN!**

**Syaoran burst into the room holding a rolling pin and dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and a blue apron.**

**Syaoran: Where's the fire?**

**Sakura raises an eyebrow**

**Sakura: What's up with your outfit?**

**Syaoran: ...I was baking a cake then I heard you yell**

**Sakura: Kai-chan fainted...**

**Syaoran: Eh? But she didn't fall sick for Three years running!**

**Sakura: Err... Can you just say the disclaimer so the readers won't have to worry about Kai-chan and move on with the story?**

**Syaoran: Kai-chan does not own CCS and the song in this following chapter as ****well as the song in chapter 18 which she forgot to disclaim**

**Sakura: Good now help me carry her to her room...**

"Hoee?" Sakura mumbled as Syaoran's sisters pulled away from their group hug. "What was that?" Sakura turned to face a certain amber-eyed boy, who sweatdropped nervously.

"Umm... They love cute things?" Syaoran prayed that explanation was enough and thankfully, Sakura bought it.

"I... see..." Sakura replied as she got up from the floor she was sitting on.

Yelan returned to the dining room after Sakura stood up. She smiled gently at Sakura, who smiled innocently back. "You will be staying for dinner, yes?" Yelan asked as she settled in her seat. Sakura nodded shyly as she took a seat next to Fuutie and Syaoran. "Wei, will dinner be arriving any time soon?" Wei nodded as he made his way into the kitchen, only to return pushing a silver trolley with dishes on it.

After dinner (A/N: I didn't want to make the scene too awkward since Yelan-san is very about manners )

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she strolled through the gardens (A/N: She's obsessed with gardens for those who forgot). Syaoran was having a talk with his mother about the Li company, Makoto and Keita were playing video games in Syaoran's gaming room (A/N: Syaoran lives in a mansion a three-storey one, to boot), Kentaro had excused himself to the private library Syaoran kept for him, so at that moment Sakura was alone.

_**Tell me the words as usual**_

_**And I will change those into a song**_

_**What can be gained from a delusion?**_

_**There's only one song of truth**_

Sakura sang the lullaby her mother had taught her to sing when she was three, (A/N: This song is called clockwork lullaby by Kagamine Rin and is currently my second favourite song) her voice was soft as she perfectly sang each note. Unconsciously, Sakura allowed a few stray tears to roll down her cheeks as she remembered how gentle her mother's song was as she sang it for her.

_**Ru li la Ru li la **_

_**This singing voice**_

_**I wonder, who will it end up reaching?**_

_**Obtaining the key known as words**_

_**I will open the door to the unknown**_

Sakura was getting very engrossed in her song, that was why she failed to notice the deadly aura behind her. A man probably in his late twenties, smirked as he crept up behind her, blood shot eyes getting excited by the mere fact that He would be able to torture the currently singing girl later on.

_**The toy I wanted and asked for**_

_**Clasping it with both hands,**_

_**I threw it out the window**_

Syaoran suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and so did the other boys, causing them to stop whatever they were doing. "Sakura..." was all that came out of Syaoran's lips before he sped towards the backyard gardens, where Sakura should be at.

_**Humans can't be satisfied with things**_

_**What do you hope for and what will you obtain?**_

_**If you're tired now**_

_**Please just sleep**_

Sakura was so engrossed in singing and completing the song that she didn't even stop singing her heart out when Seiichiro (A/N: Well, duh! Who else has blood shot eyes around here) grabbed her and pinned her wrists above her head as she proceeded to forcefully kiss her (A/N: I dunno sexual harrassment! T_T), which was deemed impossible since Sakura was singing (A/N: Sakura felt that this lullaby was the only way to interact with her mother and once she starts singing, she doesn't stop until the song is completed, this is an explanation for those who don't understand why Sakura hasn't stopped singing when she's about to be raped, oh and I don't know how to write adult stuff so don't expect any ^^).

_**Ru li la Ru li la**_

_**this lullaby**_

_**I wonder, can it heal your heart?**_

_**Carrying the sin known as desire**_

_**Now you will keep dreaming**_

Syaoran and the others arrived just in time to see Sakura about to get raped, Syaoran sent Seiichiro flying across the garden as he kicked him in the cheek. Seiichiro spat out blood and lunged at Syaoran only to be sent flying across the gardens again and getting a few broken ribs, accompanied by a few broken cheek bones.

_**Ru li la Ru li la **_

_**This singing voice**_

_**Is the clockwork lullaby**_

_**Unless you wind me **_

_**I'll end up stopping**_

Seiichiro scrambled to his feet before he turned his heel and ran off like a coward he is. Syaoran and the others, excluding Sakura, scoffed at his unsightly figure as he ran off into the night. Syaoran led Sakura back inside while she still sang as softly as she could.

_**Memories like a flower**_

_**And even traumas like mud**_

_**Will continue to dissolve as I'm wound **_

_**Everthing is in me**_

When she finished her song, Sakura looked at Syaoran and the others and gave them such an angelic smile that they can't help but smile back. Sakura's smile suddenly disappeared and a frown replaced it as she said, "Seiichiro-kun's body is holding the two demons, Hakai (A/N: destroy) and Naraku (A/N: hell)..."


	25. First kiss

**Me: *mumbles* ...la la land, Kagamine Rin, clockwork lullaby, chocolate, sweets**

**Sakura: Kai-chan, are you okay?**

**Me: Okay? OKAY? I JUST GOT A VERY TROUBLING NIGHTMARE AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY?**

**Sakura: *slowly backs away* K-Kai-chan, calm down, you've been having trouble sleepin lately so-**

**Me: *mumbles again* Teddy, My idol...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Me: OHMIGOSH! I DIDN'T UPDATE MY FANFIC IN A FEW DAYS!**

**Sakura: *slaps an ice-pack on my face* You need to cool off a bit**

**Me: Thanks, I needed that... *smiles***

**Sakura: *smiles back* Kai-chan does not own CCS desu~**

**Me: Thanks, and on with the story! After all, this might be the last time you'll hear from me before the school term begins**

"Eh?" Was all the reply Sakura got from the boys. Sakura smiled sadly and confirmed what she had said was true with a small nod; her ex-boyfriend had broken out of prison and had allowed two demons (A/N: Not to mention that they were also the deadliest of the group) to reside in him, granting Seiichiro the power he needs to seek revenge. Suddenly, Sakura fell to her knees and started to tremble violently, Sakura tried to soothe the goosebumps appearing on her arms as she hugged herself. The very fact that her ex-boyfriend had escaped from prison and that he had found her, was enough to make Sakura go weak at her knees.

"Ehehe, I-I think I got a l-little shocked when S-Seiichiro almost r-raped me..." Sakura smiled, innocently despite the tears that were already rolling down her cheek and landing on her creamy skin. Kentaro stared at Sakura's vulnerable form for a moment before reaching out to hug Sakura, only to be beaten to it by Syaoran. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, causing her to lose her cool and cry like a baby in his arms (A/N: Now, doesn't this seem familiar XD). Kentaro stared at the couple for a moment before he let out a dramatic sigh, before he ushered the other two boys to their rooms.

"Heh, this time you win..." Kentaro muttered under his breath as he allowed a few tears to roll down his cheek. Syaoran was still trying to calm a bawling Sakura as she continued to wet his T-shirt with her tears. Sakura stopped crying after a few moments and finally, calmed down, much to Syaoran's relief.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura smiled and despite her red and puffy eyes, Syaoran still found her to be quite breath-taking.

"Sakura... I have to tell you something..." Syaoran muttered, blushing furiously. Sakura smiled and nodded, indicating that she was listening. "Um... I... l...lo...ve...y...y...yo...you..." Syaoran stammered, causing Sakura to giggle slightly. The heir to the biggest company in Asia has stammered over a confession. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran added before blushing a bright tomato red. Sakura giggled louder at this.

"W... what?" Syaoran asked, Sakura's giggles started to die down as a faint blush started to take over her face as she said the four words that sounded like music to Syaoran's ears.

"I love you too..." Syaoran stared at Sakura as if she was an alien sent from outer space (A/N: Too much Sci-fi movies -.-) and his mouth hung open as he continued to stare at Sakura, causing the teen singer to blush a bright red. "And, yes I'll be your girlfriend..."

After he recovered from his stupor, Syaoran broke into a grin so large, it could fight on par with the chesire cat. Sakura smiled back, still blushing, before leaning in and giving Syaoran a small peck on the lips, Syaoran smiled when Sakura's lips pressed against his.

Syaoran and Sakura just sat there, grinning like the lovesick fools they are. When Kentaro came down, he had to control his temper and congratulated them. Kentaro was heartbroken when he saw he had lost all chances of being with Sakura but knew she had made a good choice. Syaoran wouldn't even dare try to cheat on her because four guys and his pride wouldn't allow him to. "So... how are we going to bring this good news, scratch that, bad news to all the others?" Kentaro smiled as Sakura stopped fiddling with her locket and looked up .

Syaoran thought for a moment before he broke into a grin once more, "Hnn... We could just announce it to them, I'm sure they'll be surprised!" Sakura smiled sweetly as she sat beside her lover.

"Eheh, Touya nii-sama's going to be furious when he finds out that I'm dating someone," Sakura gigged softly, which did not go unheard by Syaoran who quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend's sudden change of behavior. Sakura shook her head indicating that she was fine before she retired to her room for the night.

Once Sakura left, Kentaro immediately had a little talk with Syaoran. "Look, I know you love her and she loves you, so you better not break her heart or I'll murder you, you hear me?" Kentaro threatned, earning a sweatdrop and a quick nod from Syaoran. Satisfied with the answer, Kentaro went up to his room and hit the hay.

The next morning, Makoto and Keita were almost as heartbroken and angry as Kentaro but they held it in for Sakura's sake (A/N: Ah, the things boys do for love -v-). After saying the exact words that Kentaro uttered the night earlier, the gang decided to head back to the dorms to tell Hiroshi. When they got back, they were greeted by a slightly disturbing scene; Hiroshi was kissing Hikari! "H-hoee?" Sakura mumbled as she stood in the hallways with her lover and the others, gaping, scratch that, staring at the scene before them. Syaoran broke the moment by clearing his throat, the lovers in the room immediately broke apart with Hikari slightly panting and Hiroshi face decorated with a thousand shades of red.

Hiroshi smiled as Syaoran announced that both he and Sakura are going out. "So... have you kissed yet?" Hiroshi asked, with the question asked Sakura blushed a lovely shade of crimson and Syaoran tensed up a bit. Sakura nodded hesitantly as she felt stares being directed to her and then to Syaoran. Hiroshi remained silent for a moment before asking another question, "Was... was that your first kiss, Sakura?" Sakura blushed harder, if possible, and nodded shyly as Syaoran took her hand in his.

"... You mean you didn't kiss that Seiichiro-bastard or anything?" Kentaro asked in disbelief, Sakura slowly nodded her head, much to the others relief. "Hmm... that's interesting, does this mean you didn't trust that miserable excuse of a boyfriend in the first place?"

"S-Seiichiro... had tried to forcefully kiss me before..." Sakura resisted the urge to gag when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name.


	26. Seiichiro's my brother

**Me: Yays! this is the third last chapter!**

**Sakura: And you're happy because...?**

**Me: I can concentrate on my princess tutu fanfic now! **

**Sakura: no comment**

**Shanny: Hey! why didn't I come out in the other series?**

**Me: I do not own CCS desu~**

**Shanny: Hey!**

**Me: Oh hey! I managed to get the ruler thingy!**

* * *

"Seiichiro was a drug addict when I dated him, he... was high... that time and he tried to..." Sakura shivered, giving Syaoran an excuse to put his arm around his fragile girlfriend.

"It's okay if you don't want to remember, Sakura-chan..." a voice echoed in the hallways, causing the auburn-haired female to turn around.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed happily as she pounced on the raven-haired teen. "I thought you went back with Eriol to England?"

* * *

*Yay, Flashback!*

_"Tomoyo, do you want to come and live with me? In England?" the bluenette asked as he strolled towards Tomoyo's mansion, hand in hand with the girl that captured his heart six years ago. "I promise to take care of you, so please... say yes?" Eriol begged as Tomoyo strolled to a stop._

_"Eriol, I love you but... Sakura needs me now... since HE escaped prison..." Tomoyo said hesitantly, Eriol nodded, understanding every word. "I need to be with her... please understand that she needs me more than you..." Whatever Tomoyo was going to say next, we'll never know since the Clow's reincarnate pulled her into a passionate kiss! (A/N: Argh... cheesy much?)_

_"I know, don't worry my precious flower, I'll wait..." Eriol broke the kiss and held Tomoyo close to his chest. Tomoyo snuggled towards the warmth and smiled happily._

_"Thank you, Eriol..." The navy-blue haired teen smiled and stroked Tomoyo's hair in response. _

_"Oh, and to make sure that you keep your promise..." Eriol reached into his pocket and presented a black velvet box. He opened it and in it lay a ring, it had amethyst crystals the size of tiny beads surrounding a diamond. "Daidouji Tomoyo, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?" Tomoyo's eyes widened and she pounced on the kneeling teen, shrieking at the top of her lungs, "YES!" _

* * *

"Uwah! Tomoyo-chan, Congratulations!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo eyed Syaoran and smiled at him as he blushed and continued to stare at his girlfriend. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, everyone, please come with me... He's here..." Tomoyo's bangs shadowed her eyes as she helped Sakura to her feet.

"Sakura-chan, please put this on and return with a smile..." Tomoyo smiled as she handed Sakura a newly-made costume. It was a simple long sleeved black shirt that covered her neck and white cuffs, a small pendant was sewed onto the area where Sakura's neck is, a white skirt that resembled their elementary School uniform and white boots with heels.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura thanked her best friend as she came out of the dressing room, Syaoran was dressed in a similar costume, just beige pants instead of a white skirt and brown penny-loafers.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo prayed as she watched her best friend walk towards the Hall, where Seiichiro is waiting.

"Syaoran-kun... you don't have to do this you know?" Syaoran frowned at Sakura's statement.

"Why?" Syaoran demanded, feeling a little hurt that Sakura wasn't trusting him enough to let him go through the battle.

"B-because somethings are better left unsaid..." Sakura muttered quietly as she silently slipped her hand into her lover's. "Seiichiro... he's despicable and would do anything to hurt me so..." Sakura gritted her teeth and Syaoran squeezed her hand to assure her that everything would be alright.

"It's fine... I'll be there to protect you, 'kay?" Syaoran grinned and laid a quick peck on the cheek. Sakura blushed a bright red before she smiled slightly and nodded. "And after we defeat that Seiichiro bastard, we'll go for cake okay?" Sakura's smile brightened ten folds and she happily nodded.

"Un! Let's!" Sakura cheered happily as she took her first step into the gym.

* * *

"Ah, my lovely cherry blossom... I see you've arrived..." Seiichiro smirked and Sakura shivered slightly, letting out a soft whimper as she recalled the incident in the abandoned hospital. Syaoran glared at the black-haired teen and proceeded to comfort Sakura who has started to shiver more forcefully.

"S-Seiichiro...-kun..." Sakura whispered so softly that only Syaoran could hear. "I-Is m-my brother..." Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura sobbed silently.

"B-But..." Syaoran was so flustered that he didn't even sense Seiichiro coming towards them until he was within a five feet radius. "Y-YOU!" Syaoran screamed as he lunged at Seiichiro who stopped smirking and tried to raise his arms to defend himself.

Syaoran delivered punch after punch into Seiichiro's face until the poor teen was so badly injured that no one could recognise him. "S-SYAORAN-KUN! Yamete! (A/N: Stop)" Sakura grabbed Syaoran by the waist and held him back with inhuman strength. "Onegai... (A/N: Please) Onegai dakara... (A/N:I'm begging you, so please) Yamete?" Sakura softly whispered as Syaoran calmed down.

"Sakura..." Syaoran turned around so that Sakura was inhis arms. "Gomen... Hontoni Gomen (A/N: I'm really sorry), gomen..." Syaoran murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sakura tighter.

"Syaoran-kun... Youkata (A/N: I'm so glad)" Sakura pulled away from the embrace and walked towards the barely-alive teen despite the protests of the group. "S-Seiichiro onii-sa-" a slap was delivered successfully to Sakura's cheek and tears welled up in emerald orbs as they stared disbelieving and hurtfully at the battered black-haired teen. "Onii-sa-" this time a punch was driven into Sakura's stomach and forced the auburn-haired girl to throw up some blood.

"Heh, HEHEHEHEHE! Who says I have a sister like you? You're the sole reason why Papa and Mama didn't want me!" The black-haired teen started to laugh maniacally, "Don't F**king screw with me!" Seiichiro yelled as he stood up with pained hesitation. "I loathe you! You and your f**king family! I was put up for adoption just because I wasn't female! To hell with genders, Mama loved me and Papa too! But when you came along, I was tossed aside like an old toy!"

Sakura coughed violently and spat out some more blood before she glared at the person before her. "It's not my fault!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, "You gave up on us! You sold your soul to a demon more fearful than the devil himself, long before I was even born! Mama... You killed Mama! Why? Because you think she doesn't love you anymore! Well, guess what? She did! Papa put you up for adoption because our family was in danger, he wanted to get you back! HE LOVED YOU AND HE STILL DOES! There wasn't a single moment that He stopped thinking about you!"

Seiichiro stared at Sakura like she was an alien with two heads. "You...YOU LIE! They never loved me-" before Seiichiro could finish his sentence, a sickening 'thwack' could be heard as Sakura slapped him, so hard that it dislocated his jaw. He quickly healed it and stared at the auburn haired girl, Sakura glared through her tears which was streaming down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow.


	27. Hakai and Naraku The last battle

**Me: Bleh... I hate myself..**

**Sakura: Don't say that!**

**Syaoran: Yeah! Just because you didn't update in a while doesn't mean your fans will hate you!**

**Me: I guess you're right, I don't own ccs in any way!**

* * *

"Papa loves you! Mama loves you, I love you! But why... Why did you throw away a life you deemed meaningless just because you thought that your parents don't love you anymore?" Sakura questioned the raven hared teen. "I loved you as a lover the past years and I still love you now, though it's as a brother..." Sakura laid a hand on her brother's cheek.

"S-Sakura..." Seiichiro's red eyes flashed brown and Sakura pulled back in surprise. "G-Get a-a-away... H-He's coming o-out!" Seiichiro gasped as waves of pain resonated through his body, Sakura's emerald orbs widened. A black smoke is leaking out of Seiichiro's mouth and materializing into what Sakura guessed to be Naraku and Hakai.

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Sakura-chan..." Hakai taunted, smirking. Sakura glared hard at the demon and changed her staff into a sword, "Oh my, is this how you greet your new friends?" Hakai mocked the auburn haired teen.

"Hakai and Naraku... The demons more fearful then the devil himself..." Sakura spat, the second demon feigned hurt as he started to draw a blood red blade. "What the hell are you doing in my brother's body in the first place?" Sakura demanded as she glared at the demons.

"Oh please, your miserable excuse of a brother here loved you with all his heart but seeing as he can't be with you as a brother nor a lover, he signed the contract!" Hakai summarized gleefully, Sakura's glare intensified but Naraku and Hakai didn't even flinch.

"Yes, rather sad really since now he is of no use of us... we might have to destroy him!" Naraku pretended to sigh and Sakura's patience finally snapped.

"Don't... you... dare... hurt... my... brother..." Sakura hissed as she charged towards Naraku and pierced her sword right through his chest.

"Too bad~ Swords don't work with me~" Naraku sang, Sakura gritted her teeth and cartwheeled away from the demon, transforming her sword back into a staff just in time to block the attack Naraku sent her way.

* * *

"Naraku... hell... Hakai... destroy..." Syaoran mumbled as he watched Naraku launch an attack on Sakura, the auburn haired teen deflected the blade and earned herself a deep cut on her arm. "Ah! I got it! Sakura!" his lover turned around at the call of her name and Syaoran started to yell, "Use 'the create' against Hakai!" Sakura blinked before she broke into a smile.

"Arigatou! Syaoran!" Sakura smiled cutely before she drew 'the create' from her deck of cards. "Cards created by Clow, discard your current appearance and be reborn..." Sakura chanted as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "Under the name of Sakura, the new mistress!" Sakura's emerald green orbs snapped open before she yelled, "Create a weapon that can teach the demon who destroys! Create!" A small dagger appeared on Sakura's right palm and it had a sakura flower imprinted on the handle.

Hakai took one glance at the dagger and his grin was immediately replaced with a look of horror, "No... it can't be... the sakura dagger... Mika... " Memories of his past life, when he was still human, came flooding his head and his lips turned upwards into a warm smile. "Card captor... I give up... Mika... she wouldn't want me to be doing this anyway..." Hakai smiled again tears of joy flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased... Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon within it's scars..." Sakura chanted as a warm lime green light mixed with pink enveloped the demon that destroys. "I command you to, as I, Sakura, am the mistress of the fifty-three cards!" Hakai gave Sakura one last smile before he vanishes from sight.

"H-Hakai..." Naraku muttered his eyes widening in shock, he stood rooted to the ground for a minute before he turned to the auburn haired girl, glaring with all his might. "You...! You killed him! And now, you're going to pay..." Naraku growled menacingly and Sakura just stared at the demon for a minute.

"Kero-chan, Yue-san lend me your strength..." Kero and Yue both nodded before transferring their powers into the staff. "Clow created by Cow, discard your current appearance and be reborn..." Sakura chanted as she drew three cards from her pouch, "Under the name of Sakura, the new mistress..." Sakura's eyes snapped open and they were filled to the brim with determination and kindness. "Give the demon filled with darkness a beam of hope! Dark! Light! Hope!" Sakura cried.

Light and Dark came out of the cards and charged towards the demon enveloping him with a ball of light. The hope flew towards the chest and went into the heart, it started to heal the scars of the heart and Naraku sighed contentedly, all his anger long forgotten. "Cherry... I'm sorry I didn't become your guardian angel but a demon instead... Please forgive me?" At that moment, a small ball of light appeared in front of the demon and he widened his eyes in surprise. "C-Cherry?" He stammered disbelievingly.

"Yes... I'm so happy, you finally realized that what you were doing was wrong..." A small soprano voice spoke from the ball of light. "I forgive you and I still love you... always and forever... ne?" Naraku smiled warmly and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Okay... Cherry blossom... I'm ready... please seal me..." Sakura nodded and parted her lips to chant.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, seal this demon within it's scars, I command you to, as I, Sakura, am the mistress of the fifty-three cards!" Sakura chanted. A warm green light enveloped the demon and the ball of light, Naraku smiled at the light and hugged it close to his chest before he turned to Sakura.

"Thank you, for everything... and... Farewell..." Sakura's eyes widened before she smiled warmly at the demon as he, too, disappeared from sight.


	28. New master mistress end

**Thirteen years later...**

"Papa!" A a pair of twins yelled as they tackled their father to the ground. The brown haired man just chuckled and patted their head, a femnine voice called out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Syaoran! Dinner's almost ready!" The said brunet just smiled and carried the twins to the kitchen where the mother is.

"Mama! Papa, brought home friends!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Luckily I cooked a lot then, Syaoran! Next time give me a warning will you?" Syaoran smiled sheepishly and pecked the auburn haired woman on the cheek lovingly.

"Sorry, they just invited themselves..."

"Gomene! Akai-chan wanted to visit you and the twins as soon as possible!" Makoto called from the hallways. A pregnant woman with fiery red hair and stunning blue eyes smiled brightly.

"I miss your cooking Sakura-chan!" Hiroshi whined as he entered the kitchen with Hikari, their rings glistened slightly on their ring fingers as their hands were entwined.

"I smell Dim sum!" Keita cried out excitedly as his girlfriend of three years, Aoi, giggled slightly.

"Kentaro-kun! How is your stories coming along?" Sakura called out to the black haired man as he guided his wife and daughter into the dining room.

"Hmm... It's coming out great! Although the deadlines are pretty unreasonable." Kentaro shivered as his wife, Kirari, smiled encouragingly at him.

* * *

"Ne ne, Akai obaa-san! When is the baby due?" Tsuki asked curiously, feeling the bump on the red haired woman's stomach. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm... in about two months, I think..." Akai tapped her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Hehe, Taiyo can't wait to have a new friend to play with!" Taiyo exclaimed as he hugged Akai. "I want to see him or her already!"

"Be more patient, okay? It'll come soon!" Akai smiled.

The twins both giggled before laying their heads on the bump. "Please come soon, new friend!" Tsuki giggled.

Sakura smiles at the sight. Syaoran was something like that when she was expecting the twins, an eager puppy waiting for it's siblings. "Tsuki! Taiyo! Time for bed!" The twins both whined a bit, protesting that they were not sleepy yet and would like to stay up longer in case the baby came then, a yawn or two escaped their lips and betrayed their words.

"Hai, Mama..." Tsuki and Taiyo sulked, reluctantly crawling into their respective beds. "I hope the baby will wait for when we're awake to come out." Taiyo commented sleepily as his eyelids drooped.

"I'm sure the baby won't come out until the next few months..." Sakura smiled gently, kissing both children on their foreheads.

* * *

Makoto left with his wife when the twins were put to bed. Kentaro, Hiroshi and Keita were all seated in the living room with a very exasperated Syaoran. "So? Who do you think is going to inherit the Sakura cards?" Keita smiled as he sipped his warm tea.

"I'm not sure..." Syaoran sighed. "Sakura no longer needs her cards... but the legacy of the Sakura cards must go on..." the amber eyed man sighed deeply. The elders of the Li cooperation are pressuring him into choosing one of the twins into inheriting his company.

"... How about a test then?" Kentaro suggested, he sighed when Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Like re-gathering the Sakura cards?" Syaoran blinked and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That could work... but I'm not sure if the current mistress of the clow cards will be pleased with this idea..." Syaoran sighed.

"Actually, I approve of it..." A voice from the hallway, attracted the attention of all the males in the room. Sakura was leaning against the door frame, clad in her long-sleeved Cheongsam. "It'll be perfect since it's a fair contest and depends solely on skill, but I still think it would be best if we waited a few more years, they're still too young to understand..."

"Hmmm... I guess you're right... as always..." Syaoran smirked and Sakura just smiled at him sweetly.

"We're gonna have to get Kero-chan and Yue back from Hokkaido..." Sakura suddenly commented. Syaoran groaned, him and that guardian of the clow cards do NOT mix well, AT ALL.

The three males all chuckled as they saw Syaoran's expressions. The next few years are going to be interesting. And that, my friend is a promise!

* * *

**The end**


End file.
